Roommates
by RainboIsland
Summary: Allison Cameron is looking for a place to stay, while she get's her footing back in Princeton as head of the ER again. Luckily Thirteen's looking for a roommate. Camteen.
1. How it All Began

**A/N** So (obviously) I'm starting a new story. I have a plan for this one, so I know how long it will probably be. Plus, this idea has pretty much been in my head since I started my last story so I'm most likely going to finish it.

**Disclaimer:** I just checked, I still don't own it.

Allison Cameron was currently in motel. She was looking for a place to stay. She was starting back at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in two days, and she needed to find permanent residence before then. Well hopefully permanent.

"Stupid Craig's list killer myth." She mumbled, as she looked at ads. She needed a place somewhat close to the hospital. That would be able to put up with her crazy ER schedule. Leaving, and getting back first thing in the morning. She was just terrified of every ad, because she thought it might be some crazy guy with chains and whips that would torture then kill her.

She bit her lip while reading the ads on her laptop.

_This sounds legit. _She thought when she stumbled across an ad for a second bedroom in a modern loft downtown. She'd be rooming with a Remy Hadley.

_Hadley._ Why did that sound familiar? She pushed her glasses up her nose, a habit she had while thinking with them on.

_Thirteen!_ Dr. Hadley officially, yet she couldn't recall her first name. If she had ever known it. It could be Remy... Allison wondered briefly if Thirteen would report to House that she was coming back to PPTH. Then remembered the various exchanges between the two she had been witness to. She unlike the other ducklings wasn't wrapped around his finger.

"It might not even be her.." She stated to herself. But found that she was hoping it was. _Why?_

"I could always check it out." God, she needed to stop talking to herself.

She typed a reply to the ad. Then got ready for bed, not wanting to go to bed, in that bed.

XxXxXxX

Thirteen checked her e-mail before she went to sleep, and saw a reply to an ad for a roommate she had posted almost a month ago. She smirked she had posted it after she had gotten over her barhopping, drinking, doing drugs, picking up chicks faze. She had been bored lately, and had thought it was a great way to fill her guest bedroom.

Plus she could always reject anybody she didn't like.

But this sounded interesting. A woman looking for a place to stay while she got her footing in the city, and at her new job. This girl suggested they meet at a Starbucks just around the corner from her place.

_Sounds legit_ she thought. Before replying that she'd be there.

XxXxXxX

Twelve thirty, it was Thirteen's lunch break, and Allison had already checked out of her motel. Hoping she could stay at this new place tonight. If not she'd have to find a new motel, or sleep in her car. God, she was barely even thirty, and she was dealing with mid-life crisis symptoms. She wished she'd never left.

"Remy Hadley?" Allison asked. Tapping a brunette on the shoulder who was sitting in the corner where she'd said she would be. It _was_ Thirteen, she had been right.

"Cameron?" She asked when she turned around. Holding a frappuccino eyebrows raised.

"You're the one who responded to my ad?" She asked disbelief spilling across her features.

"Yeah, I'm.., starting at Princeton Plainsboro again." Cameron smiled nervously.

"Well, small world." Thirteen gave her a grin. "Please have a seat." She flourished to the seats next to her.

"So are we still going to do this interview thing?" Allison sat down.

"I don't see that there's a point. I mean I pretty much know you're fine for the room. You're a perfect, brilliant, caring doctor, who's maybe a little to friendly to her patients. But hey, that won't be a bad thing if you end up being my roomie." She took a slurp of her frozen decaf when she was done. Looking over the top of it with teasing eyes.

"I'm not perfect." Allison was blushing. Something about those eyes just got her. At her remark Thirteen gave Allison a once over.

"I'd say you're pretty close." She jockeyed the plastic cup between her hands. Puffing up her cheeks. Allison giggled.

"So do I pass?" The blonde asked after a minute of silence.

"You had the room the minute I knew it was you." Thirteen stated taking another slurp from her coffee.

Allison tried not to blush. God she just had this charm.

"When can I move in?" Allison asked fidgeting. Not wanting to spend another night in a motel.

"Tonight?" The younger doctor proposed. Then quickly afterward. "If you want."

"That's fantastic." The blonde flushed.

XxXxXxX

"You don't have much stuff." Thirteen stated, holding all of Allison's bags.

"Yeah, a lot of my stuff's at my parents." Cameron stated slightly embarrassed. "I can carry something." She offered trying to grab one of her bags from the younger doctor.

"No, I got it." She brushed Allison off. Shoving the door of the stairwell to her apartment building open with her foot. Then holding it open with an elbow for Allison. She was so gentlemanly, Allison could see how girls fell for her so easily. That with her looks...

"I really can take something. I mean it's my stuff." Cameron said, following her up the stairs closely.

"Cameron, I got it." Remy said laughing.

"You can call me Allison." Allison informed the brunette a couple of steps above her. Just the right amount of steps above her so that she was staring at Thirteen's ass. Perfect...

"Allison, yeah. I like that better than Cameron." She turned around smiling.

XxXxXxX

"I changed my mind. You have a lot of stuff." Thirteen dropped the bags in the doorway with an over exaggerated huff.

"I offered to carry something." Allison was giggling. _She's really adorable when she giggles._ Thirteen thought. _The way her nose scrunches up. Oh her nose is just adorable._ Wait why was she thinking about how adorable Allison was. _No that is not acceptable_.

"So, should I give you a tour?" Thirteen asked.

"That would be good. I am going to be living here." Allison stepped over the threshold into the apartment. There was a lot of exposed brick, and it had a wide floor plan. With hardwood floors and counter to an open kitchen. It was actually really nice.

"Well that's the kitchen." Thirteen pointed to the kitchen. "This is the living room I guess." She started to walk to a hallway leading off from the living room. Cameron followed.

"That's the bathroom." She pointed in a door. "That's my room." She pointed at another room, this one with the door half open. Allison couldn't help peaking inside. She saw a queen sized bed. Unmade. But was forced to keep walking, to not look nosy.

"Aaand this is your room." Remy stopped. Arms out and palms facing forward, in a grand pose.

"You take a look, and I'll go get your stuff." Thirteen directed, before turning back down the hall.

"Hey, Thirteen." Allison jogged after her. Not checking out her room as she had been told. "Let me help. It's my stuff."

"I'm trying to be hospitable, and if I'm supposed to call you Allison. You call me Remy. No one does anymore." Allison felt slightly elated to be able to call the mysterious Doctor, House's number Thirteen by her first name. But she had to admit. It was kind of sad what she had said at the end.

Remy did seem very welcoming and anything but mysterious so far.

"Alright Remy." She tried it out, and liked how it rolled off her tongue. It was very suiting, that they got to not each other as friends instead of coworkers.

She did then check out her room. It was a lot cozier than the rest of the apartment. A full bed filled up a corner of it, and there was dresser, and a closet. White curtains hung around a window, that actually had a pretty decent view of the city around them. Snowflakes had begun to fall. Light, non-sticking ones. That gave it a beautiful look.

"It's pretty nice isn't it?" Allison jumped when she felt Remy's hand on her shoulder. Her voice only a couple inches from her ear.

"M-hm," Allison felt her mouth go dry. She was just really close.

Then she was gone. Across the room, at the doorway lugging her bags in.

"I have a spare pair of sheets that'll fit this bed, it you want them." Remy offered. Setting the bags down on said bed.

Allison pushed away the feeling she had just had as nerves at all of this. "Yeah that would be great."

"Sweet, their in my closet." Remy headed for the doorway. "You know you have a bit of a accent that you didn't have before." Remy commented from just outside the doorway.

"Oh, yeah, my parents live in Chicago. I grew up there, and I was staying with them. It tends to come back when I spend time there. It'll fade again." Allison blushed. She'd always been somewhat self-conscious of her accent, and had worked hard at getting it to go away the first time around.

"That's a shame, it's pretty adorable." _God, what is wrong with you. You do not flirt with your new roommate. That is a big no-no._ Remy mentally scolded on the way to get those sheets. But she couldn't help it, flirting was her natural reaction around cute girls that made her nervous. But why did Allison make her nervous?

XxXxXxX

They ordered Chinese food, after Allison had settled in to her new room, because Thirteen really didn't have any cookable food in her apartment. Allison told Remy about the Thai place her and Chase had ordered from all the time when they had first moved in together.

Remy noticed that the slight quirk of a smile that was usually on Allison's lips vanished when she talked about Chase.

So Remy steered them off that topic and onto a new one. The one thing they new they had in common. Work, and House. Allison informed Remy that she went back to work the next day. Then started with the story about why, and how she had gotten her job back.

"Well I was looking for a placement in Chicago. But I couldn't find any, and I don't know, I just didn't feel right there. I had lived here for so long. Plus my parents were suffocating me. Well I got this e-mail to be a representative for Princeton Plainsboro at a conference." She stirred her lo mein around in the box with her chop sticks.

"So I called Cuddy to tell her about it. We started talking. It was weird, even after I got moved to head of the ER, I don't think she ever saw me as more than one of House's ducklings. Well she said now the ER isn't nearly as under control as when I was controlling it. Well I think her exact words were. 'Total chaos.' She asked me where I was working now." She captured a morsel of chicken with her chop sticks, fished it out, and chewed. Before finishing.

"I told her nowhere. She got all, well where are you living. I got kind of embarrassed. I didn't want to say. My parents. I mean..., it was embarrassing. So I said I was still here. She asked me if I wanted my old job back. I seemed like the answer to all my problems. Of course I didn't even think about why I left. I didn't even think about Chase." Again his name, the thought of his name even. Seemed to switch the muscles in the corners of her lips down in a frown.

"I didn't even think about the fact that I sold my apartment here. I just accepted. She was really happy. I guess I'll have to sort out a destroyed ER though." Allison looked up from her box of Chicken Lo Mein to Remy. Who was slurping a noodle up, and watching her with rapt attention. Her striking beautiful eyes wide giving her a little kid look when the end of the noodle disappeared between her puckered lips.

"I don't think I've ever had a conversation that long with Cuddy." Remy stated.

"Yeah it was weird. Talking to her I always get this sent to the principal's office feel." Allison shuddered for emphasis.

"I get that feeling too." Remy grinned.

They talked a little longer. Until they were yawning, and Remy pointed out that they had work the next day. Allison's first day back. She was nervous. That was for damn sure. But for some reason she was happy she was starting back again, as somewhat friends with Thirteen.

She was happy she would have someone other than Cuddy on her side.

**A/N** Soooooo..., how did ya like it? Do you see potential. Would you like to read more? Tell me all that good stuffs and more, in your wonderful review you were about to write. Because I have so much faith in my wonderful readers I just knew you were going to write me a review.


	2. Back to Work

**A/N** Oh my gosh! I got a great reaction to this. So I will be continuing it! Cheers. Well here we go. Just a warning it may take some time to get to the Camteen. But it will come, and it will be great. Oh yeah, and I have this tendency to use italics to represent thought.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Maybe I should put'em on my Christmas list..?

When Allison woke up she had a slight moment of panic and disorientation. Before remembering where she was, how she had gotten there and the night before. She rolled over and looked at the light streaking in from her window through the thin curtains.

It was early, thank god for cell phone alarms.

Allison peaked out of her room, and down the hall. Wondering if Remy was awake. For some reason she was very self-conscious of Remy seeing her in her pajamas.

She walked down it and into the kitchen. Where she started a search for breakfast food. This was her home now. Remy had made that very clear, and to clear up any food confusion they had decided to split the grocery cost in Allison's rent.

The blonde let out a small cry of victory, and spinning with the cereal box in hand, when she found a box of Fruit Loops. It was kind of adorable that that was the kind of cereal Remy had. Very much like the side of Remy she was beginning to know.

XxXxXxX

Remy woke up twisted in her sheets. Usually the product of a nightmare. She had them a lot.

She looked in her full length mirror, and groaned. She looked tired. She always looked tired. She gave her hair a little shake. It was a tangled tousled mess. Not knowing what to do with her new roommate they both had work. Did she wake her if she wasn't already? Let her sleep?

Luckily she didn't have to make that decision, because Allison was up. Eating a bowl of colorful cereal.

"I see you've found my secret. I'm kind of a kid still." Remy said sitting down across from Allison. Who looked a smile on her lips. She had a great smile. She also looked really cute in her plaid flannel pajama pants, and an unnecessarily tight tank top. _Was she wearing a bra? No. Kill me now. _

"Yeah, I've noticed. You act a lot different outside of work." Allison observed, taking another spoonful of cereal. Remy jumped looking up from Allison chest. Hoping she didn't notice her staring.

"Don't tell House." Remy mock-glared at the blonde across the small kitchen table.

"I won't... If you don't tell him I'm staying here?" Allison gave her a hopeful grin. Reasons for her request flew through Remy's mind.

"Are you ashamed of me?" She teased.

"No. Not at all. It's just House..." She trailed off looking deathly serious.

"I was joking. Of course I won't tell him, and I know why. Your secret living quarters are safe with me." The brunette had started pouring her own cereal at the counter, and turned around to give Allison a charming smile.

XxXxXxX

Allison strolled into the entrance to the ER with her box of crap for her office with her chin held high, and pride and grace in her step.

But the truth was, she was scared shitless. She was clenching the cardboard box with a death grip. That just might, break it, and she was ultra aware of everything around her. Hoping she might just make it to her office before anyone noticed.

The ER staff had been told she was coming back the day before, and so lots of people probably already knew. Those nurses gossiped worse than teenage girls.

Cameron sped up and ducked into the cover of her office. It seemed unnaturally clean. Had probably been cleaned the night before. She set her box down on her bare desk, and fell onto the welcoming cushions of her old couch.

The throw pillow smelled overpoweringly like frebreeze. As did the rest of the couch. She bounced her knees. Head spinning. This wasn't going to be easy.

She set to work placing her things back where they had been. Her nameplate was back on her desk. Weird, don't they usually give that to you when you leave?

When she was done she changed into her pink scrubs. They gave her a sense of belonging, and normalcy. Knocking off some of the jittery nerves. She decided to got out there, and actually do her job.

XxXxXxX

House was bouncing his ball off of glass wall, over, and over, and over again. While his ducklings sat at their table. Doing various things to busy themselves. Knowing that unless Cuddy came with one. There would be no case today.

"You know. Cameron's back in the ER today." House stated breaking the silent lull that had been over them all morning. Chase's head whipped up from his computer.

"What?" He snapped in his thick Australian accent.

"Allison Cameron, your ex-wife, is head of the ER again." House spoke slowly, over enunciating. Sure to get his point across.

"Like, right now?" Chase asked standing up.

"I don't know her hours but, I'd assume." House said, eyes fluttering, and his jaw jutting out. Giving a very girly voice. Chase moved to the door.

"Where are you going?" Thirteen asked. Feeling herself going on the defensive over Allison, not knowing why. Just remembering Cameron's demeanor change whenever Chase had been mentioned the night before, and not wanting her upset. She did not need wussy Chase stuff on her first day back.

"To talk to her. We haven't since she left." Chase spoke as if this was the most obvious thing ever.

"Don't you think you should leave her alone on her first day?" Thirteen offered. A part of her knowing that House was taking extreme notice of everything she did now, and writing it down in his. Things to screw with my ducklings with mental notes.

"I think this is none of your business." He said before ducking out the door.

XxXxXxX

Allison was stitching a leg up when she heard him. His deep Australian accent. Asking a nurse. "Is Dr. Cameron here?" She tried not to focus on him. She had to pay full attention to what she was doing. That was how it worked in the ER.

When she finished she knew he was hovering. Not very far, just over her shoulder. _Didn't he have a job to do?_ Allison stayed completely focused on her patient. Scribbling in the young man's file, telling him what his prescription was for. Telling him not to put to much stress on the stitches. Then a small joke about being careful with the chain on his bike next time. He gave her a chuckle and a smile. Before limping over to the pharmacy.

The second he was gone, Allison was looking for a new patient. Practically sprinting to a filled bed. When she was caught by the elbow. Her muscles clenching instantly to his touch.

"Allison." Chase started.

"I have a job to do Chase. So please. Can you make this quick?" She gave the arm he was holding a violent yank. To free it from his grip, and get a point across.

"You're back..." He stated. A frown on his face.

"I know that. Now if that's all that you wanted to say I have to go." She was being a bitch. She was really good at it when she wanted to be. Which she did, she really didn't want to talk to Chase.

"No, it's just. I didn't think I would, ever see you again." There was a hushed tone of amazement in his voice. He gave her a once over. "You like great." He stated as an afterthought. It gave Allison a little disgusted thrill in her stomach.

"Chase." She took a step backwards. "This." She took in all of the ER around them with a sweep of her arm. "It doesn't change anything." She shook her head violently as thoughts of Chase and her together spun through her head. She couldn't help the small shudder. She would **not** go back to being his.., play thing. She hadn't been happy with him. She didn't want anything to do with him. This what he was doing now. This was why she had left in the first place.

"Why did you come back then? Why are you here, if it's just going to be as awkward as before?" Chase frowned, like a confused kid. _I thought doctors were supposed to be smart._

"Because. I liked it here. I like the people, the city. This job. I just like it here, and my life, and what I do with it doesn't have to have anything to do with you anymore." The blonde shrugged, and turned to walk away.

XxXxXxX

The doctors that remained in the differential looked up when a disgruntled Chase walked in. It was just Thirteen and House. Foreman had gone off to do, whatever it is Foreman did. Taub was doing House's clinic duty, which he had been assigned after losing a bet with House.

"How'd it go." Thirteen asked. Looking at him with a small smirk.

"Wonderful." He snapped back. Thirteen couldn't help the grin spreading across her lips.

XxXxXxX

When Thirteen returned to her apartment, they had gotten a case but it had been an easy one that only took an afternoon, and two failed treatments. It smelled wonderful, like a beautiful matching of spices, and other things.

"Are you cooking?" She asked around the door, after a minute of absorbing the smell.

"No, I'm just using your oven to make the apartment not smell like burnt dust from the furnace." The older doctor gave her a teasing grin with her sarcasm.

"You're a little smart-ass aren't you?" Remy smirked, leaning over the counter, and breathing in the wonderful smell, of baking chicken.

"Oh yes it's one of my charming qualities." Allison placed her hands on the counter across from Remy.

The smell of the chicken faded into the background, because all Remy could think about was that their fingertips were brushing. Allison was looking into her eyes. Her heart was in her throat. God, they were so close. The timer on the oven rang, and Remy leaned forward into the air where Allison had just been.

_Thank god, she moved._ Remy thought going to ditch her bag, and her jacket in her room. Her mind still racing.

_What the hell did I do that for? Why, why did I lean? I can't like Allison. No, no, no. I am her roommate. That would never ever end well. I want to be her friend. I can not screw this up. _

She fell on her bed. Still unmade from the morning before. God why did she always make things like this into a mess?

"Remy, dinners done." Allison leaned into her room. A perky smile on her face.

"Cool." She jumped up. Unable to remember the last time she had had something that actually took time and effort to make. Not directions on a box.

It was delicious. So she told Allison.

"This is delicious." She stated fork stabbing a new piece of chicken Parmesan.

"Thanks. I love cooking for people." Allison blushed. Focusing on her own food.

"How was your day?" Remy asked thinking about Chase leaving wanting to talk to Allison, and coming back disgruntled.

"Weirdly normal, except for Chase wanting to talk to me. He thought we were going to get back together or something." She scrunched up her nose in a disgusted face. Which by the way was just as adorable as all her other faces.

"Yeah, I tried to talk him out of bothering you. It didn't work, and I made House suspicious." Remy spun some noodles around her fork. The thought of Allison and Chase together upsetting her for some odd reason.

"He said I looked great. It made me kind of nauseous." Allison chuckled cutting her chicken in half. Remy smiled at that.

"So how was your day?" Allison turned the question around on the younger doctor. Not wanting to talk about Chase anymore. Remy told her about the last minute patient. With an infection that was so obvious that she didn't know how they had missed it.

So they sat there eating, telling each other about their day. Like an old married couple.

**A/N** I like this one. (Blossoming friendships. Maybe more?) Oh yeah, this is my first attempt to make a drawn out developing thing between two characters. Usually I just rush them together. Review! Please, as you can see by the speediness of this chapter. It really does make me write faster.


	3. Friendship in the Making

**A/N **Wow, these things are rolling off me like sushi on Drake and Josh's conveyor belt. So read and enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own House, or Drake and Josh which I referenced in my authors note, or Juno, or Starbucks which I mentioned in my first chapter. But if I did own Starbucks, I could buy the other three.

Allison had worked a late shift. That had ended with a bus crashing into a armored transportation van. Fantastic. A perfect way to fall back into the rhythm of work on her fourth day back. So needless to say when she got home. She had started to feel more at home at her and Remy's now shared place. She was tired, and very hungry.

She was surprised when she opened the door, and found the smell of food there. She would have expected Remy to have gone to bed long ago. Over the last few days she had noticed the woman really loved her sleep.

Allison walked further into the apartment and saw Remy on the couch. Asleep. She was really adorable. Cheek cushioned on her hand. Knees drawn to her chest. Steady rhythmic breathing. Which was sending the hair that had fallen in her face fluttering madly with every breath.

Allison fought madly with herself on whether to wake the younger doctor or not. She had probably had a decently hectic day herself, and needed to sleep.

But also by the smell of food in the oven, she hadn't eaten. She wondered if House's team had gotten a case the cause of her not being in bed and not eating yet. Just then the timer on the oven dinged, and Allison went to get whatever was in it before it burned.

It turned out to be pizza, and Allison cut her and Remy each a couple slices. Before pouring two glasses of wine, and going back to the couch, coffee table, and arm chair.

"Rem, wake up. Your pizza's done." Allison gave Remy a little shake. She got swats and mumbling in return.

"Remy, wake up." She gave the brunette another shake. But Remy seemed dead set to stay asleep.

Allison knelt in front of the beautiful, peaceful sleeping face of her roommate, and moved within a couple inches of her. "Remy!" She breathed harshly into her ear.

The sleeping woman flinched, and opened her eyes.

"What the hell?" She slurred sitting up, and looking at Allison on the floor.

"When'd you get home? Oh!" She jumped and looked over the back of the couch. "My pizza didn't burn did it?" She asked sounding genuinely worried.

"No, I got it, and did anyone tell you you're a really deep sleeper?" Allison handed Remy the plate with her pizza on it. Before taking her seat on the other end of the couch.

"A couple girlfriends." She replied taking a bite of her pizza hungrily.

Allison was slightly intrigued with the reply, but kept her inquiries to herself. Eating her pizza.

"Are we drinking wine with pizza?" Remy asked laughing.

"Is that a problem?" Allison asked. Grinning.

"No, it's classy." The brunette took a sip and smiled corkily.

"You're really cute when you sleep." _What the hell? Why did I say that? I'm going to sound creepy now. _

"Oh, really." Surprisingly Remy didn't have a smart-allecky retort for that, and when Allison looked at her. She was blushing.

"So, did you guys get a case. Or did House keep you guys for some other dumb House like reason?" Allison asked taking a sip of her own wine.

"Oh actually, I got off on time. I was waiting for you." Remy looked down at her lap. Trying to hide the blush on her cheeks that had gone from warm to on fire at this statement.

"That's really sweet." Allison replied noticing Remy's embarrassment.

"Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?" That corky, happy, Remy seemed to spring back. In an attempt to change the subject.

"Sure. What do you have?" Allison asked. Fidgeting in her seat. Watching the younger doctor bouncing on her toes at the entertainment center under her TV.

The list was unbelievable long, and when she was finished they both decided on Juno.

XxXxXxX

Remy spent a lot of the movie watching Allison.

She had a wide assortment of facial expressions. They were all adorable. But soon her eyelids were beginning to droop, and she slid down the couch to lean her head on Remy's shoulder. Remy froze not wanting to disturb her in the slightest.

Soon she slipped into sleep on Remy's shoulder. Remy felt her heart fluttering in her chest like a trapped bird. _Girls touch me all the time, and I don't react like this. What the hell? _She felt arms wrap around her waist, and suppressed a shudder. _Those girls aren't Allison Cameron. _

Somehow Remy fell asleep. In their sleep, arms wrapped around each, and they slid down on the couch. Allison nuzzled the soft chest under her cheek, in her sleep. Remy had her arms snaked tightly around Allison.

Hours later the movie had ended, and the DVD player had turned itself off. So just the numbers in the corner of the screen illuminated the room.

Remy woke up slowly, she thought she'd heard something. She tried to stretch but found a weight on her stomach. She looked down. _"Allison?"_ She mumbled, at the sleeping blonde. A small shudder ran down her spine, when Allison moved and let out a small sigh on her breast.

_Why, why is Allison affecting me like this. She's driving me crazy. I stayed up when I was tired, which I never do. I made her dinner. I hate to cook. She- oh god, no, no, she's touching my boob. _

And she was. Allison's hand had moved from her stomach, to Remy's right breast.

_I can not like her. She's my roommate, we're friends. She doesn't need more shit in her life right now. _

Just then Allison's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes went wide when she saw the placement of her hand. She moved it, and looked up at her pillows face.

"Sorry." She apologized her face on fire. But she made no move to get up.

"Allison," she pushed the blonde up with hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you're a comfy pillow." She whined. Wrapping her arms around her 'pillow's' middle. Allison's words were still muffled with sleep.

"We should probably go to bed." Remy looked up from the arms around her waist to the sleep filled teal eyes almost level with hers. Since the blonde was sitting on her lap.

"Oh, um yeah." Allison pulled away as if snapping out of her sleepy state, and realizing that she had been hanging onto this woman she had really just started to get to know. This woman. This wasn't good.

XxXxXxX

Allison rolled over in her bed. Wide awake. She couldn't sleep. Aching for the warmth and companionship of earlier. With Remy.

That's all she wanted. Companionship. She was lonely. She had been for a while now.

It wasn't anything special about Remy.

Even though Remy was funny, smart, with her adorable antics. She was sweet, she had stayed up waiting for her, and she was amazingly attractive. Okay. Maybe it was something special about Remy.

Allison had always liked girls. She had just never made a move on it. But Remy. Then she remembered.

Remy was dying.

Remy had Huntington's.

Why, why did she always fall for dying ones.

She hadn't even remembered. It wasn't a deciding factor. Could she do that again. With her already torn apart heart. With her first husband, and Chase. He had killed a man. So yeah, maybe she didn't have the best luck in the people she fell for. Look at House. Plus in tenth grade she had fallen for an agonizingly straight girl, and had gotten beaten up by that girl's boyfriend when she found out. So no, she wasn't lucky in that area.

But Remy just seemed so lonely. Remy, might not even like her. She rolled on her back with a loud huff. Why were things like this so confusing.

XxXxXxX

The next day was Saturday. Allison woke up. She went for a run, quite a chilly one since it had snowed over night. Got coffee to warm up, and breakfast. Took a shower, and Remy still wasn't up.

Allison began to wonder if she was even there. She peeked in the room. To see a tangled pile of sheets in the middle of the bed, with Remy somewhere near by it. She was asleep. Allison smiled. She looked like a teenager. She wondered how the brunette could sleep through all that light seeping in through the windows.

XxXxXxX

When Remy finally did get up it was close to one, and Allison smirked when she saw her tousle haired. With the imprint from her blanket on her cheek. She started to make a cup of decaf.

"Does that even wake you up at all?" Allison asked leaning over the back of the couch.

"No, but I like the taste. I think I'm the only doctor in the world that hasn't become caffeine dependent." Remy said leaning against her counter and looking past Allison at the television.

"That's probably why you sleep so much." Allison said flopping back down on the couch. She smiled. The couch smelled like Remy. Remy had a nice smell. It was soft, with hints of her soap. Which Allison recognized from the shower. She wondered if Remy wore perfume, or if she just smelled nice.

"Hey caffeine is bad for you. Miss ER head, think about all the people you get in there with heart problems from it. Practice what you preach." Remy walked over with her cup of, in Allison's mind, pointless coffee.

"I don't drink to much, only when I think I may pass out from exhaustion, or miss stitch a patient. Plus I have to control all the doctors, and nurses in there. It's a demanding job, I need to be fully alert." She said deathly seriously but she was smiling.

"I enjoy my caffeine-less life." Remy stated moving Allison's feet and sitting down on the couch. Both seemed to ignore the perfectly good chair.

"Why?" Allison seemed genuinely confused.

"I have a great appetite. I can actually stay up and alert much longer than a caffeine drinker without caffeine. Less coffee runs. Caffeine makes me twitchy, which has a tendency to scare me shitless..." She trailed off thinking of more reasons, and Allison felt a pang of sorrow when Remy grazed the subject of her Huntington's.

"Oh, and it's great for my sex life." The younger doctor smirked over the rim of her mug. Allison looked totally lost.

"What?" Remy just rose her eyebrows in response. Allison gave her another confused look.

"You went to medical school." Allison finally got it and flushed bright pink.

"You're horrible." She threw a throw pillow at the brunette, and buried her head in her hands. Remy just started laughing.

"Hey, I have a hot beverage here. Do not throw things at me." She said through her laughter, throwing the pillow back to Allison. The blonde just tossed it back.

"Really, you want to play it that way?" Remy set her mug down on the coffee table, and hit the smaller woman with the pillow.

"Hey!" She yelped, grabbing another one, and hitting her back. So at one in the afternoon, the two respected young doctors had a pillow fight on Remy's couch.

**A/N** This one's shorter than the other two... But I wanted to show their relationship deepening. Plus, Allison Cameron, and Thirteen pillow fights? With all that awkward accidental touching whilst pillow fighting? Who doesn't like that mental picture. Review with you comments, concerns, questions, and praise.


	4. Snowball Fight

**A/N **I am possessed by this story. I literally can not stop writing it. But, that's a good thing for you right? Oh, and did everyone understand why no caffeine was good for Thirteen's sex life. I love awkwardness, and would love to explain it to anyone who wants it. I want it snow here so so so so so bad.

**Disclaimer:** I stil down own any of these wonderful characters.

"It's cold." Allison stated wrapping her jacket tighter around her. It had been two weeks since she had started living with Remy, and started back at the hospital. Winter was coming, almost in full swing. But that morning, when it had been bright, and sunny, and the snow had been so beautiful. Remy had somehow convinced her to walk to work with her. Maybe it was her child like excitement about the first snow to stick, or how adorable she had looked in that rainbow beanie with the giant pom-pom.

The walk there had been fine, and had gone by quickly with a somewhat still sleepy Remy. They had held hands. After a moment when Allison had almost fallen, and supposedly Remy was 'making sure it didn't happen again.'

But now it was six in the evening, and Allison was regretting not driving to work in her warm car.

"Come on. It's not that bad. It feels nice, the snows beautiful." Remy was smiling, her breath puffing up in a white cloud around her. Her cheeks were rosy and she actually felt really good. The icy air felt amazing. This was her thing to feel alive that her counselor at the hospital, which she had been assigned after her self-destructive phase, told her to do everyday.

"I hate the snow." Allison stated simply hugging herself tighter. Then she was hit by something cold on the ear.

"What the hell?" The blonde yelped turning to see a smiling Remy. A fresh snowball in her mittened hand.

"The snow is insulted." Remy stated grinning and flinging the icy ball. Allison managed to pull herself together just in time to move.

"No, you did not just throw a snowball at me!" Allison said shock in her voice as she scooped up her own handful of snow.

"Actually I threw." She chucked another one. "Three!" At that Allison threw her own handful of snow. Not nearly as well crafted as Remy's but it hit her in the shoulder. Crumbling on impact.

"Have you ever had a snowball fight?" Remy asked laughing, and scooping up a new handful, packing it into a ball.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." Allison stated chucking her own snowball, a miss. Remy stuck her tongue out. "You're such a kid."

"I just like to live a little. Why should I have to grow UP!" She hurled the snow at Allison, and it hit her in the shoulder.

Allison flung a new one still not nearly as firm as Remy's. Remy dodged, and flung her own, it hit Allison in the stomach.

"Ow." Allison doubled over.

"Are you okay?" Remy was next to her in an instant. A hand on her shoulder.

"Fine!" Allison squealed wrapping her arms around Remy's waist. Pulling them both to the ground. Changing tactics knowing she would never win.

"You cheater!" Remy yelped attempting to sit up. Allison shoved her back into the snow. Remy's knit hat fell off, and her hair fell around her. She looked up at the older doctor hovering over her. Her blonde locks tumbling down to tickle her cheeks.

"How am I cheating? I didn't know there were rules." Allison giggled. Hands on Remy's shoulder, keeping her in the snow.

Allison was straddling Remy. Their breath puffing up in clouds of steam that mingled. Illuminated by the street light feet away. The blonde was starring into Remy's striking eyes, and she was starring back into those teal eyes.

The snow was bright white, bring out Remy's striking icy eyes. Flecks of snow were clinging to her chocolatey brown hair. Allison thought she had never been more beautiful.

Remy fidgeted trying to knock the smaller woman off. Allison fell forward a little. They were inches apart. Remy's heart fluttering in her chest. Remy felt a crazy thrill of nerves go through her. Nerves made her say stupid things.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" It definitely wasn't something she should have said. It wasn't something she should have ever said to Allison. That was confirmed when Allison's eyes went wide.

"No." She replied pulling away a couple inches. Then Remy saw the smile on her lips, and her heart slowed a little from it's panicked frenzy in her chest.

"It's cold." Allison repeated herself from earlier, and stood up. Offering Remy a hand. Which she gratefully took. Happy that she was wearing her mittens, so Allison couldn't feel the sweat on her palms.

"Thanks for making me have fun." Allison said, giving Remy a peck on the cheek. Which sent a hot flush through her face. Remy prayed Allison didn't notice. But she did, and was grinning smugly. When she turned to walk the rest of the way home. Remy's hand still in hers.

XxXxXxX

When they finally made it back to their apartment they were almost frozen. Allison clung to Remy, and mumbled something against her shoulder.

"What?" Remy asked, turning to the blonde.

"We're never walking to work again." Allison stated before burrowing back into Remy's jacket.

"Why? It was so much fun." Remy giggled.

"I think my ears are frozen." Allison stated running her hands up to cup said appendages.

"Wear a hat next time." She said ruffling Allison curly hair. "Oh, and go take a shower if you're so cold." Remy gave her a shove in the direction of the bathroom.

XxXxXxX

Remy rolled over so she was laying on her stomach on her bed. She was in her pajamas. Her hair soaked from her and Allison's adventure in the park, and her skin cool to the touch.

She was starring at the door directly across the hall from her room.

It was the bathroom, and she could hear the tinkle of the water running in the shower.

Allison was in there, in her shower, naked. Wet, and naked. God, she was naked. This was wrong. She knew it, because now she was picturing Allison naked. Even worse, wet and naked. Worse, worse than that, was that it was turning her on.

"I'm a horrible person." She stated to no one. Hugging herself as she lay on her back. Starring at the ceiling.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile Allison was in the in the shower. It felt wonderful, the hot water pouring down her chilled skin. She threw her head back so it could roll down her chest.

Of their own accord her thoughts went to Remy. In the snow. There had definitely been something. When she had asked her. Had she kissed a girl. Was she going to kiss her. Did Allison want her to kiss her?

Yes.

That was for sure.

But maybe Remy wasn't ready for a relationship. Maybe she didn't think Allison should be drawn down with her on the sinking ship that was her life.

Allison knew one thing she didn't care. She had been torn apart so many times. With her husband, before she had even been out of med-school a year. With patients she got to attached. But one thing Allison knew was that she was resilient. She took hits hard. But she always came up from them. She was a fast healer.

"I want something with her. Even if it doesn't last." Allison slammed her fists against the shower wall in frustration. She was doing it again.

She wasn't sure if Remy was ready for this, would let her hurt herself again. She had gotten to know Remy pretty well over the past two weeks. She knew she was actually very self-doubting when it came to this. So she would lour her out.

It was really an evil plan. She would put herself out there. Show Remy she was interested. But Remy was going to have to make the first move.

"This might take a while." The blonde stated looking up at the warm spray and mist.

**A/N** This is so unbelievably short it's embarrassing. I debated whether to put it up here like this at all. But I think making it any longer would ruin it. So I'll just update faster with the next one! Review!


	5. The Naked Roommate

**A/N** So, I didn't abandon you. I just had this stupid thing called homework. So this one's took a little longer, and it is a little longer, to make up for my absence. Look at that chapter title, _promising_. Oh and I referenced one of the actresses that play these characters, I know some of you guys hate that but. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Oh you crazy people reading my stories. If you think I own House, and Cameron, and Thirteen, and Cuddy, are gone. You think I own it and Chase came back? You think I own it and didn't at least make the girl Thirteen left with at the end Cameron? Oh you crazy people.

Remy clicked through the channels again. Stopped when she saw Jennifer Morrison. Cocked her head to the side. Then her scene in Star Trek ended, and Remy started her search for something to watch again.

"Gah, I hate Chase." Allison stated as she walked into the apartment.

"Why this time?" Thirteen asked from the couch. Where she was lounging not wanting to do anything since she had gotten off of work early.

"He just, he says things, he does things. I just hate him." Allison went on still walking to her room.

Remy clicked off the TV, and followed unable to hear her.

"He acts like I betrayed him. He acts like a teenage girl." She raged. Tossing off her jacket.

"I just, this is why I left! The looks he gives me when we're in the hallway. Like one day I'm going to confess that I never stopped loving him, and he'll whisk me away." _God, I hope that never happens. _Remy thought.

When she got to the room Allison was pantsless. Looking at her closets selection of jeans and sorts.

Remy found her eyes sliding up those shapely legs. To a pair of bright blue bikini underwear. Clinging to her tight, perky round ass of hers. Her heart ramming against her ribs. Then the already almost half naked blonde pulled her top off. Revealing a creamy expanse of smooth stomach. The way she crossed her arms, pulling the shirt off. Tossing it to the side, as if she was purposefully trying to seduce her. She was oblivious if Allison saw her elevator eyes. Well they weren't really elevator eyes. She had been mainly focusing on that round ass of hers. Then moved up as her torso was revealed.

Thirteen curled her fingers into fists. Wanting so badly to slide her fingers over that creamy skin. Drum her fingers on those ribs. To cup, oh god,those perky round breasts. Under a matching blue bra. With the same white lining.

The bright blue almost juvenile undergarments suited her. But god if she had been wearing lace she wouldn't still be standing there. She would be pressed against the wall. Or much more vertical on the bed. Either way, her remaining clothing wouldn't be there long.

Then Allison said something that obviously had called for a response. Which Remy didn't give, because she was still mesmerized in the practically naked woman in front of her.

"Remy!" She called pulling her out of her frozen state. She felt like she was stuck in the headlights. Well she was. Allison's. Which were very visible through the thin material of her bra. Which she noticed when Allison turned to face her.

"Oh, oh my god Remy I'm sorry." Allison blushed pulling a shirt over herself. Then jeans.

Remy stuttered. "Oh! No, I'm sorry, just you, god, you. I was starring wasn't I? Sorry, just your..." She stuttered then trailed off. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her worn jeans, and starring at the ground blushing furiously.

"No, I forgot you were bisexual for a minute." Allison said giggling nervously, as she walked out of her room.

"Still, that was totally wrong of me." Thirteen followed Allison a blush smeared over her own cheeks.

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was just, natural." Allison stated.

Remy felt a spark of elation thrill through her. Sure her being bisexual had been called lots of things. But natural. No. God what was that, hope?

XxXxXxX

"She was naked?" Jeff the bartender at Remy's favorite bar asked leaning against the bar.

"No, practically naked." She shot back running her finger around the rim of her glass.

"Like how practically naked?" He asked starting a new drink at the signal of someone down the bar.

"Like in her underwear, she stripped in front of me." The brunette looked up at him to see a smirk on his lips.

"What was it like?" He slid the drink up to the man. Who seemed desperate to get wasted.

"Jeff!" She complained throwing her head back.

"Should I get you another drink to tell me?" He asked, reaching for a bottle of alcohol.

"No, I'm on call." She waved him off.

"How do you do it?" Jeff asked shaking his head and straightening out the shot glasses on display.

"Do what?" Remy looked down into her alcohol and frowned, she'd had it for half an hour and barely taken a sip. She needed to get over this girl.

"You're hot, bisexual, funny, know how to have fun, and a doctor? You have a from what I've heard, hot blonde, equally smart, funny doctor living at your place. She stripped in front of you, and you didn't screw her then and there?" He ruffled her hair. Smirking at the annoyed look she gave him.

"She has too much crap in her life to have to deal with my teenager hormones. Much less you know the whole dying thing." Remy spun on her stool. Not wanting to drink her drink.

"So is this chick straight? I don't think she'd be able to resist you if she was very gay." He stated taking her drink and downing the rest of it.

"I'm pretty sure. But I don't know, I think her hotness is screwing with my gay-dar." She huffed leaning against the bar.

"I say, investigate this straight thing. So, will you tell me about this stripping incident now?" He rested his head on his hands in an inquiring look.

"Jeff, you will be the death of me." Remy groaned.

XxXxXxX

Allison woke up to a loud coughing. She rolled over and attempted to fall back asleep. Only to hear it again. Then her overly caring nature got the best of her and she was getting out of bed, to make sure Remy was okay.

"Hey Rem, you alright?" Allison asked pushing the door to her roommates room open a little.

Another coughing fit.

"No." She sounded so adorable and small. Allison pushed the door the rest of the way open and entered.

Remy was sitting up in bed, and had started coughing again.

"Hey, take it easy, sh." Allison rubbed the brunette's back.

"It's just a cough." Remy whimpered, her voice broken, and tired.

"How long have you been awake?" The blonde asked her hand had stopped moving, and now just rested there.

"For," She glanced at the clock. "Three hours." She burst into another fit of coughs.

"You didn't even go to sleep did you? You need to get some sleep." Allison stated before turning to leave. Remy leaned into the blonde's hand as it trailed up her back, as she walked away, then left the room.

Remy shuffled out of her room, a couple minutes later. After applying pants, and a hoodie to her ensemble.

"Allison?" She asked looking around their apartment. "I was going to get you some medicine." Allison stated, by the door.

"It's like one in the morning. Where were you going to get me some medicine? You don't even know what's wrong with me." Remy looked at Allison in her jacket, and with her keys in hand.

"You had a cold a couple days ago. I thought it was a respiratory infection, but you ignored me. So I'm going to the hospital, to get you anti-biotics and prescription cough syrup, and you have a fever too." Allison had over the course of her diagnosing Remy walked back over to her, and pressed the back of her hand to the brunette's forehead, and then cheeks.

Remy felt herself subconsciously sink into Allison's touch. She just wanted Allison to take care of her. She nuzzled a hand, and it felt wonderful. The older doctor smiled at the adorable actions of her sick roommate.

"I'll be right back, you make yourself comfortable on the couch. I'll be back in a little bit." Allison grudgingly pulled away. Glancing back to see Remy on the couch, then she fell back into a ferocious coughing fit. It took all Allison she had not to go back to her and wait till she was okay again.

XxXxXxX

"I have drugs." Allison exclaimed with her white bag in hand.

"Yay." Remy let out a feeble cheer.

"Here." Allison sat out the bottles, and went to fill a cup of water. "Here, drink this, and this with two of these." Allison offered. Pouring the cough syrup into the little cup it came with, and offered up two pills, and the little measuring cup.

Allison looked over when she felt a weight on her shoulder. "Rem?" The blonde encouraged her head up. "Here." She again offered up the pills. "This'll help."

"No, my throat hurts." Remy whined. Burrowing back away into Allison's neck. Arms wrapping around her waist tightly. Normally Allison found whining _really_ annoying, but Remy was _really_ adorable.

"Hey." She turned so the brunette was forced to look at her. "It'll make you better, and you know it." Allison tipped her mouth open by the chin. Giving a teasing 'ah' and placing the pills on her tongue. Then handing her the glass. "Drink." She did as she was told. "Now, this." She handed her now compliant patient the shot of blue cough syrup.

When Remy finished she smiled at Allison which somehow caused another coughing fit. "It's not working." She pouted falling back onto the couch.

"You're a doctor, you know it takes more than a second to work." Allison stated patting Remy on the knee, and flinging her blanket over her. The brunette let out a feeble cough.

"You should go to bed." Remy commented sitting up. Really not wanting Allison to leave. But trying to remain gentlemanly and polite.

"No, I'll stay up with you. Or at least until you fall asleep." Allison sat down on the chair sinking into it, and realizing how tired she was. Then she was slipping back to sleep. She tried to fight off the fog of exhaustion, but it was a pointless fight, and she soon lost consciousness.

XxXxXxX

Allison jerked awake when she heard a loud coughing. "Rem." She was up and reaching for the young brunette in the dark. Before she fully comprehended the situation. When she felt her back under the thin material of her tank top, she pulled the sick woman to her. Sliding onto the couch, and rubbing comforting circles on her back.

Slowly the coughing faded. Then Remy leaned back into Allison, head resting on her chest. Allison's hands which had been on her back slid around to rest on her stomach. It was actually a comfortable position for them both. Remy sunk into Allison's grip. She let out another, feeble, cough. Allison leaned in and laid a kiss on Remy's temple. Which even in her sleepy, medicine head, drugged state. Still managed to send shivers down her spine.

Finally the coughing stopped, and the two started to fall back asleep. A bit of fidgeting, so they were laying flat, and Remy was almost on top of Allison. The petite blonde started stroking Remy's hair soothingly. Tempting her into sleep.

"Thanks for takin' care of me." Remy mumbled into the older woman's chest. Barely coherent as sleep tugged on her exhausted mind, and body.

"No problem." Allison replied smiling.

XxXxXxX

The sun was bright. That was the first thing Allison thought when she woke up. She threw an arm over her eyes. The other had a hand tangled in brown hair at her stomach.

The brunette on top of her was hiding from the sunlight in her t-shirt. She smiled.

Remy must have slept through the rest of the night or in their position she would have woken her as well.

Just then the brunette began to stir.

"Hmm." She mumbled, burrowing into Allison, and hiding from the light.

"Remy, wake up." Allison fidgeted attempting to get her off of her.

"Mm, m-mm." Remy shook her head and clung to the blonde.

Finally with the encouragement of Allison sitting up Remy awoke.

"Morning, sleepy-head." Allison teased brushing some of Remy's brown hair from her face. "How are you feeling?" Meanwhile Remy was blushing and pulling herself off of the older woman. Allison loved what an embarrassed mess she could make Remy.

"Better." She ran her fingers through her hair, and stretched as much as possible while sitting. "Did I keep you up?" She then asked genuinely concerned. Looking around the sunlit apartment.

"Not really, I kind of fell asleep. Then woke up and you were over here dying. So no, you didn't keep me up I actually slept really well." She smiled. Standing up and stretching herself.

Revealing a deliciously creamy midriff, and two prominent hip bones. Remy watched her eyes sliding over that strip of skin. Unable to avoid flashes of the blonde in her underwear a couple days before.

"Here you should take two more of these." Allison handed her the pill bottle.

"You know, you're a great roommate." Remy smiled as she popped the top off and dry swallowed two pills.

"Really? You shouldn't do that, it's not good for your esophagus, or your stomach lining." She handed her the glass of water from the night before.

"Yeah, I kind of miss being able to walk around practically naked. But other than that living with you is great." Remy smiled at the pink blush that crept over Allison's cheeks. Happy to have the upper hand again.

"What time is it?" Allison wondered walking to the kitchen only to hear Remy start a loud coughing fit when she got there.

"Take some of that cough syrup. It helped last night." She commented when the coughing had slowed and she was sure the younger woman was okay.

"It made me all druggie." She whined, while pouring the right amount into the miniature measuring cup.

"It makes you cough less though." Allison stated from the kitchen. Where she had forgotten about her inquiry for the time, with the temptation of food.

"Yeah. You know I act like an idiot when I'm druggie?" Remy said before taking her evenly measured shot of thick blue liquid. "Bleh, it tastes gross too." She made a scrunched up nose disgusted face.

"You act like an idiot when you're not druggie... I was worried about you last night." _What the hell?_ _Where did that come from? _Allison busied herself with looking for something to eat.

"Oh." Remy looked at her blanket covered knees. Smiling. Allison had been worried about _her. _

_Don't read into it. Don't read into it. _She warned herself. But she already had, and what she didn't know was that her reading into was exactly right.

**A/N** The sick fluff was at the request of sgiambra 22. I liked writing it. Plus, feelings. Awkwardness. Adorableness. So, I hope to get another chapter up really soon. But I hope you loved this one. As much as I loved writing it. Oh and I loosely based Jeff, Remy's bartender friend on Johnny from 2 Broke Girls. Which I of course have no ownership of.

_**Review!**_ (See I bold-ed, italicized, and underlined it. That means it's important.)


	6. The Drunk Roommate

**A/N** So when I said I'd update again really soon, I was serious. Very very soon. Like that same night! I hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer: **This is getting depressing... I don't own it. It's making me upset, so I can't be creative about it.

Cameron ran her finger down the edge of the nurse's station. It was early on Wednesday. She had just finished her charting, and decided to help out her staff.

"Stacy? Do you have any files for me?" She asked looking around at the slow moving ER.

"No. There are a couple people still filling out their forms." Stacy, a perky young nurse replied from behind the counter.

"Oh, I don't remember the ER ever being this slow." Allison turned to walk back to her office, and almost ran into someone.

"Sorry." Allison mumbled, before looking up to see the face of her obstacle. Chase.

"Are you down for cases? Sorry, there aren't any." She walked around him.

"No, I wanted to talk to you." Chase replied, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.

"About what? If it doesn't concern work, I don't want to talk to you." She pulled away.

"Allison. I know about you and Thirteen." He stated, landing a hand back on her shoulder.

"What, there is no, 'me and Thirteen?'" She rose an eyebrow confusion spilling across her features. She really was genuinely confused at this statement, there wasn't a her and Remy, even if she wished there was.

"You wrote out a prescription for _Remy Hadley_ at one in the morning last week. If I'm not mistaken, that's Thirteen." Chase stated. A challenging look coming over his features.

"Okay? How do you know what prescriptions I write. That's a little creepy Chase." Cameron stated starting to walk to her office again.

"House wouldn't get another case, and so I helped out in the clinic. They needed me to do some paperwork. Why were you getting Thirteen anti-biotics and cough syrup at one in the morning? If there's nothing going on." He seemed to think he knew exactly what was happening.

"Because I needed a place to stay and she was renting out her guest room." Allison smirked at the temporarily shocked face Chase gave her.

"Wait? So you're living with Thirteen?" Allison could practically see the wheels turning in Chase's head.

"Why does my personnel life interest you so much?" She answered with her own question. Eying her office only a couple feet away.

"Allison, Thirteen's bad news. You don't even want to know." Chase now seemed less defensive. Like he genuinely wanted to help and protect the blonde. It honestly made Allison a little sick.

"No Chase. You don't know Thirteen. At all. Now please leave me alone." She took another couple steps towards her office. Before she was stopped again.

"Fine. But don't come to me when she screws you over, or comes home drunk. With some chick to screw, or trying to fuck you." Chase warned, a disgusted look on his face.

"God Chase you're just showing how much you don't know her..., or me." She stated angrily, finally closing the remaining few feet to her office.

XxXxXxX

Allison was upset. This _shit_ was why she had left.

Okay, maybe not _this_ shit. But similar shit. Just Chase being a little annoying spazz.

She leaned against the door to her office, and let out an angry huff. She was off in ten minutes. She really needed a drink.

Her first thought was to ask Remy to go with her. But she dismissed it. It would probably draw attention to their living together, and she really didn't need that after the little scene she and Chase had just made in the middle of the ER.

Drinking alone never ended very well with her, but at the moment she didn't have much choice. She hadn't had very many close friends before she left. But now, she didn't really have any friends other than Remy. It was always great to have a crush on your only friend who had a crush on you, who you were always teasing in an attempt to tempt them into making a move on you. Right?

She definitely needed a drink.

XxXxXxX

Allison drove there. But when she had finished her drinks. At least two to many. She knew she shouldn't drive. Somebody called a cab. Somebody, a bartender named Jeff, tried to take her keys. But she refused, kept a good hold on them, and agreed to take the cab.

She gave the cabdriver her, and Remy's, address. She was dizzy, and drunk. Perfectly drunk. But the numbers stuck strong in her head. The driver seemed to think her mumblings and stupid stories were very funny.

When they came to a stop in front of her building he opened to door for her from the front seat. He offered to help her to her door. When he saw her shaky on her feet. She refused when she saw the look in his eyes. She'd rather chance the ice, in her drunken state than have Remy answer the door to him standing there with her.

XxXxXxX

Allison was drunk. She had gone out and now she was back, and drunk. Not throwing up drunk. But doing stupid things, my judgment's messed up drunk. Let my inner desires show drunk.

Thirteen brought her to her room. Half way there, she stumbled and almost fell hard. Remy wrapped her arms around her middle to steady her. Allison let out a small giggle. Remy tried to get them moving again, just to have Allison stumble again.

Remy lifted the petite blonde, and carried her the rest of the way to her room. Trying to ignore the shivery feeling she got in her stomach when her legs wrapped tight around her waist. She took in a shaky breath and continued down the hall to her bedroom.

She set her down on her plush poka-dot quilt. When she tried to pull away Allison dragged her back, pulling their lips together.

Remy melted. It was just sloppy drunk kiss. But it was everything. She had liked this girl since the first time she talked to her. It definitely wasn't how she had thought their first kiss would happen. But..., Allison Cameron was kissing her. Her mind went blank.

Finally she pulled away, only for a need of air. Allison was giving her a heavy needy look. Then her fingers were working quickly with the buttons on Remy's formfitting flannel. She was dragging their lips back together.

Remy knew this wasn't right. But with her lips on hers, and god, now that tongue exploring her mouth. Maybe it was the taste of alcohol in her mouth. Or an icy cold hand touching her stomach that jolted her, out of her stupor.

She broke away ending the kiss, and pulling Allison's hands away from her shirt.

"Rem, I thought you wanted this?" Thirteen tried to ignore the fact that that meant that Allison had obviously noticed her crush.

"Oh god Allison I do, so much." She hoped Allison wouldn't remember this in the morning. "But, not like this. I don't want it while your drunk, and upset. I don't want this when you don't want it as much as I do." Remy held Allison's hands which were trying to move back to the swells of her breasts visible through the top of her unbuttoned shirt. The cold tips of her fingers brushing the tops of them, and sending a needy shiver through her.

"I want you, though." Allison said, and maybe that part of Remy that had been kissing the blonde without a care earlier would have believed her. But she slurred the words slightly, and Remy was off of the bed, and swiftly buttoning her shirt. Before she could be tempted again.

"No, just go to sleep, before you get a horrible hangover tomorrow." Remy tossed the blankets back, and tried to stay as far away from Allison as possible. Not wanting this to end badly.

"Stay here, with me. I won't kiss you again." She batted those eyelashes, in that flirty way that suited her so well. "That's only if you don't want me to."

"Allison, I want to, so much. But this can't happen. Not now. Not like this." She looked away at the way the blonde seemed to molest her with her eyes. She doubted she wouldn't kiss her again. She doubted even more, that she would be able to stop her from doing so much more than unbutton her shirt if she was lying in bed with her. Remy walked to the door.

"Rem," Allison started. Stopping her from leaving. "I'm sorry." She frowned staring at the pattern on her sheets.

"You're going to have a bad hangover tomorrow." She stepped out the door. _"Or at least I hope you do." _She mumbled. Praying she wouldn't remember any of it in the morning.

XxXxXxX

Remy rolled over and curled into a ball, twisting the sheets around her. Wishing her stupid overactive hormones would calm down.

But Allison had kissed her. They had practically made out on her bed. It had been sloppy, and definitely could have been better without the alcohol.

She needed to find out what had Allison so upset, that she had gone out drinking. Alone. What had gotten her so upset that she had gone out and gotten drunk. Alone.

But she couldn't take care of that until the morning when Allison was awake probably with a bad hangover.

She could on the other hand take care of the hot and bothered sensation between her thighs.

**A/N** Yes, you are know experiencing dirty thoughts about Remy touching herself to the thought of Allison. It's horrible but you love it. I went a little deeper with the tension, and how much they're liking each other. All it takes is a little alcohol, and Allison is making out with Remy on her bed. So I'd love reviews they make me happy, and squealy, and best of all for you faster updates.


	7. House's Discovery

**A/N** Look at that fast update! Prepare for the apocalypse, I don't have anything to say.

**Disclaimer:** Did Thirteen and Cameron ever seem to have a romantic relationship in the show? No, either I don't own it or my editors wouldn't let me put it in. I'd say it's more of the first one.

"So, wombat, and Taub go and run those tests. Foreman, get me a coffee. Thirty-one, daddy wants to see you in his office." House flourished towards his office with his cane.

"House I already told you. I'm not going to tell you about my sex life." Thirteen crossed her arms. Frowning, as she walked in.

"I hear you have a new roommate." House placed his hands on the back of his chair.

"What?" Remy remembered her and Allison's deal, and pretended to have no clue what he was talking about.

"Well I guess she's not very new. I mean it's been what? Over a month since Cameron started back here. So have you two done it yet?" He asked sitting down in his chair.

"What are you talking about. I don't-" The younger doctor started, but House cut her off.

"Stop pretending, she admitted it to Chase." He smirked at the shocked look that flashed over her features before she pulled her calm face back together. The one she always maintained in front of House.

"So again, I ask, have you tapped that yet?" He leaned onto his hands.

"No, we're friends. Anyway, you know how straight Alli-Cameron is." Thirteen caught herself at the last minute. Knowing it was already too late. She had practically said Allison. Revealing how casual they were to each other.

"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure. I as a good boss should kept close tabs on all my employees. She is quite the bi-curious one." The sarcastic man made a wondering face. "Those were the days. When I had just the kangaroo, the black one, and your roomie on my team. Before Cuddy had a vice grip on my balls- Not that I don't love you, my bisexual one, and the one with the nose."

"Yeah, no, she's so straight it hurts." _Dangerous areas, dangerous areas. His House senses are tingling._ Remy new she had gone to far,

"I sense a bit of regret there. Why are you regretful that your roommate is painfully straight? No sexy pillow fights? No late night make out sessions? Or is it something more?" House started his investigation.

"I'm going now. Do you want me to do your clinic hours. I already finished mine." She turned to the door to leave.

"You're being evasive, but not completely freaking out. So it's not a relationship." Thirteen was opening the door, he was getting dangerously close. House could not find out. She was _not_ that obvious. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. She was walking swiftly to the clinic. Her heart in her throat. No, no, no. He could not know.

If he found out. The rest of the hospital would find out. The rest of the hospital, including Allison. No, she would die. At the very least that is not how she wanted Allison to find out.

A rhythmic clop of a cane broke into her thoughts.

"Thirteen! I'm not done." She sped up Then ducked into the stairwell. Full out running down the stairs, taking them four at a time.

"Hey that's not fair! I can't go down the stairs. Only up, especially that fast. You're really running from me? So it must be true." House stood at the top of the stairs. They were alone. Maybe, maybe, she could keep him from telling everyone. "You have a crush on Cameron, like a little girl." No. This was House.

Remy continued down the stairs ignoring her boss.

XxXxXxX

"Come in!" Wilson called when he heard three knocks on his door.

"I have a House problem." Thirteen stated when she walked in.

"What kind of House problem?" The oncologist asked. Looking up at the brunette duckling.

"A, he knows a secret problem..." She trailed off. Wilson had instantly popped into her panic stricken brain when House had caught her in the stairwell.

"Then you have two options. Either get ready for everyone to know, or do anything he wants until it doesn't entertain him anymore." Wilson offered. "But those will only work sometimes. Otherwise, you're screwed."

"Thanks." Thirteen gave him one of her charming smiles. The older doctor just waved her off.

"No problem, I feel that I should share my unique view into handling House. Oh and I'd advice you go work out your slave deal with him now, before he runs rampant around the hospital with whatever secret of yours he has." He gave her his own smile. Before she left.

XxXxXxX

"I see my hot bisexual has come back to daddy!" House smiled from behind his desk where he had been intensely focusing on his laptop.

"So have you come to admit your crush on Cameron. It's actually really adorably sexy. A _crush_ for a grown woman.. But I love it. I'm not sure she will though." He looked up at Thirteen, his signature smirk in place.

"Can we make a deal?" She replied.

"You don't want to make a deal with me." He stated his smirk widening.

"I do." Thirteen challenged.

"What kind of deal?" He inquired.

"You don't tell anyone, because even if it isn't true. You think it is. I'll do all your paperwork. Get your coffee, anything." She saw the look that came over his face. "Anything not sexual." She added.

"So you'll be like my personnel slave?" He asked cocking his head to the side, mulling it over. Probably weighing his options.

Have Thirteen to do whatever he wanted, or tell Cameron that she liked her. There was that possibility she was screwing the lesbian society, one incredibly sexy couple... He could investigate into Cameron while he had Thirteen at his beck and call.. That sounded particularly appetizing. If he didn't think Cameron had any non-platonic interest in her he could always screw Thirteen over, and stir up drama, that could be fun.

"Okay. But you are are to satisfy my every whim. No matter what, not sexual of course, at whatever time, day or night. Okay? Otherwise I'll go tell the nurses in the ER that my hot bi-sexual doctor, likes their hot blonde boss, and that you're living together." House offered the deal, and let Thirteen think about it.

"Okay." With that she turned to leave.

"I want a bagel. With blueberry jelly." House demanded at her back.

This was going to be difficult.

XxXxXxX

"You're late." Allison commented from where she stood, on a chair dusting the top of a bookshelf.

"You stalk my work schedule." Remy replied walking to the kitchen. Unable to give up the chance of a glance at Allison's ass from that wonderful view.

"No, Chase, Foreman and Taub left when I was leaving. You weren't with them." Allison got down of the chair and attempted to drag it to the kitchen.

"I had paperwork to finish." She didn't have to know that it wasn't her paperwork she was doing. Remy hoisted the chair up away from Allison. "You'll scuff the tile." She stated. At Allison's questioning look.

"I made pasta." The blonde stated pointing to the Tupperware on the counter.

"Sweet." Remy scooped it up after setting the chair at the kitchen table, and getting a plate from the cabinet. Spilling it onto the plate and sticking it in the microwave.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to help me Christmas shop this weekend?" Allison gave her a pleading look.

"I hate Christmas shopping." Remy groaned slumping against the counter. Even with her hate for crazy drivers, overly worked teenage cashiers, and too much walking. The idea of spending time with Allison, and that she wanted her too. It was too alluring.

"Well you don't have to. But we could get Starbucks, and have another snowball fight?" She pleaded. "Christmas shopping alone is just depressing." The blonde added looking down at the smooth expanse of the kitchen table.

"Alright, but no cheating at the snowball fight." Thirteen warned. Opening the microwave at the shrill wails telling her her reheated rotini was done.

"Like you didn't like me sitting on you." Allison teased. Smiling when Remy blushed furiously and hid in the fridge to get something to drink.

XxXxXxX

"No, I am not working over the weekend. So I can run pointless errands for you, and make sure the window replacement guys don't touch your ball. It's not my fault you threw a bowling ball through the window. I know it was just to piss Cuddy off." Thirteen slumped into the chair in the corner of House's room.

"So, should I be making a trip to the ER?" House inquired spinning his cane between his fingers. Remy internally freaked out. But kept her calm face to House. She didn't want to cancel on Allison, and make yet another excuse like she had all week. She had been late every day that week, all because of House's stupid utterly pointless errands.

The guys on the team were getting a little suspicious too. Why was Thirteen suddenly more submissive to House's stupid requests than Chase, or even Taub. She usually stood up to him a little more, but he would just giving her a look and she caved.

"No, I'll stay. But why all weekend? Their only going to be here tomorrow?" Thirteen stood. Attempting to regain some of her footing in their deal.

"I'll decide on Sunday if I want you to go home." House stated, standing, and heading for his door.

When he was gone Remy buried her head in her hands. Exhaustion coming over her like a wave. She was so tired. Tired of this. House was living up to his reputation with their deal that was for sure. He had been dragging her around, her caving to his will even more than she did Allison's.

She wondered briefly if it was worth it.

Of course.

Allison could not find out. If she did, no, she could not think about it.

Sure Allison seemed to know when she was drunk and had been pretty much trying to screw Remy. But she had been drunk. It wasn't, wasn't real. That was at least what Remy kept telling herself.

But part of her knew the truth. She was scared. She didn't want Allison to know, because of the possibility of Allison liking her back. Sure,in her little crush mind it was everything if Allison liked her back.

But in her logical mind. The one that ruled her at work. The one that didn't flirt with Allison on a daily basis. She knew that if Allison liked her too. The next step would be a relationship. Which sounded so great. But again. Remy knew she couldn't let herself have it.

She was dying. Plain and simple. Just the friendship that she had with Allison was going to become a burden someday. A relationship. No. She couldn't do that to her. She had already been widowed, and divorced.

Sure she knew that at some point the little crush she had had on Allison had become something more. Maybe it had been when she had kissed her. Or when she had taken care of her when she was sick. The obvious care she had for Remy.

It drew her to her, because plain and simple. Remy was lonely. She wasn't so much anymore, after Allison had moved in. But other than Allison, and Jeff her bartender friend. She didn't have any friends.

She wanted someone to cuddle with with on the cold snowy, and rainy days that came so often in Princeton. She wanted someone to share her fears, dreams, wishes, passions and pretty much her world with.

She was allowed to want that as a person. But broken as she was. She didn't think she had a right to it. But if she did have a right to it. She knew she wanted it with Allison.

"Lesbian! I was just going to get a coffee, but then I remembered that I have you to do that. So get to it." House broke into her thoughts harshly.

XxXxXxX

"I know Allison it sucks. Maybe we can go on Sunday?" Remy asked following the blonde to her room. She had just told her that she couldn't go shopping on Saturday.

"I don't see why you _have_ to go. I mean it's just House being stupid. Tell Cuddy. She won't make you work for no reason on a Saturday without pay, because of House." Allison fell on her bed. The moonlight that reflected off the snow was seeping in the room, and lighting Allison up beautifully. That with the pout on her face...

Remy sat at the end of the bed. "House says I'm on 'punishment,' because I told Wilson he was going to leave a golden retriever in his office over the weekend with a bag of dog food, and a bowl of water." That wasn't a total lie, she had told him but House didn't know, and that wasn't why she was going into work.

"Whatever. House is an idiot." Allison rolled over, landing her head on Remy's lap. Which sent a flurry of butterflies around in her stomach. Allison had gotten used to teasing Remy like this, and it was second nature now. Allison's touch seemed to affect Remy twice as much since the drunken incident. That Remy still didn't know if Allison remembered.

The brunette went to get up. But felt a hand close on hers. "Don't leave yet." Demanded a sleepy Allison. Remy couldn't disobey that.

**A/N **So, I wrote this in like half an hour, so I hope you like it. I needed some good House involvement. Review, it's like spurs in my sides. (Unless you're an animal activist. Than it's like encouraging cookies?)


	8. Nighttime Terrors

**A/N **I would like to tell you guys how so very much I love you. I looked at the reviews on this, and it's the most read/reviewed story I've ever had. So hey, I love you guys. Oh and feel free to be creepied out by that because I'm not backing down. I love you.

**Disclaimer:** I bought the rights for Christmas! Oh wait, no that was just the fourth season. I don't own it...

She was cuddled in his arms, they were warm strong. Sturdy. He had been sturdy. Then he was shivering, shaking. Shrinking. Thinner. Until he was nothing but bone.

Bone and a fuzzy bald head. Hallow eyes. "No!" It came out as a shrill scream. She was twisting pulling away from his grip. He looked at her with those eyes.

But he was changing again. No more thin bones bald head. Hallow eyes. No more hard firm chest.

Smooth amazing curves took their place. Soft breasts. Strong limber arms.

Beautiful teasing eyes. She was laughing, but Allison's former panic stayed firmly in place. Something about her wasn't right. She didn't feel the usual comforting playful air there usually was with Remy.

She turned and ran. There were no surroundings. Just her feet on ground that wasn't there, and Remy behind her. Then there was something.

Pale, misty, and unfocused. But it was obvious where she was. The hospital.

People were swirling around her. Lots of bald heads, coughing. IVs.

Her breathing was quick, along with her heart, her chest rose and fell hard. Why was she here? A blonde doctor and an Australian accent, but she didn't know what he was saying. She was still panicking for some unknown reason. Nothing was scary here. Except for the dread, and memories that the oncology wing always brought.

She was backing away from the man who even though she couldn't see his face for some reason was obviously Chase. She bumped into someone behind her. She turned to find what she had been running from.

She had a worried look on her face now. How Allison knew that, she wasn't sure. Since she could only see one feature at a time.

Then she was twitching. Flailing. Arms, legs, feet barely able to keep herself up right.

Allison was screaming again.

Then she realized she was twisted in her sheets, and she was wide awake. Staring at the ceiling, it took her a moment to comprehend her surroundings. She was awake.

It had obviously been a dream.

No. A nightmare.

She was breathing heavily. Her heart racing. She was trying to calm herself down. Only a dream. Remy was fine. Probably sleeping, unless her screaming had woken her up.

She kept trying to convince herself that she was fine. But it wasn't quite working.

So without thinking it through. She threw off her sheets. Feet hitting the cold wood floor.

She was down the hall, and at her door, before she could think it through. Before she could fully comprehend that this was. A bad idea.

But in her sleep blurred, still slightly terrified brain. It was all she wanted.

To see that Remy was fine. Solid and still. Fine. She needed to see her. Make sure she was fine. She was still there sleeping in her room.

With total control of her nerves and muscles.

She paused momentarily at her door. But pushed her doubts, her thoughts that this was a bad idea, away. Her pressing _need _to see Remy took first priority.

XxXxXxX

She woke up to cold air between her blankets. "Mhmmm." Remy mumbled hands searching for the edge of the quilt to pull it back down and close out the cool air.

"I had a nightmare." Allison's voice brushed over her ears. She blinked sleep from her eyes.

Remy knew a thing or two about nightmares. One of the biggest things about how badly she never wanted to go to sleep alone after waking up from one.

"How bad?" She could just make out Allison's thin frame in her dark room. She pushed the blanket the rest of the way open. In an inviting gesture.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." Allison was slightly hesitant to get in bed with Remy.

"Don't just stand there then." The brunette. Found her companion's eyes. They were shining with the tiny bit of moonlight in the room, and Remy wondered if those were tears.

She curled her fingers at her sides. Thinking about all the ways this could end badly.

Finally Allison gave in and slid into Remy's bed with her.

They lay there side by side for a couple minutes.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about them. It makes it go away. Especially because they usually don't make any sense." Remy felt fingers slide into her hand as she said this. Her insides went to mush. She subconsciously pulled the blonde closer.

"It didn't make any sense so it's kind of hard to talk about it." Allison cuddled closer to her. She really didn't want to tell Remy that her husband had been there. That Remy had been there. She didn't want Remy to think about her dying. It wasn't fair that her nightmares should upset this wonderful moment with her in Remy's bed.

Allison brushed a hand over Remy's hip, on accident and couldn't help the smirk that spread over her face. She was in bed with Remy Hadley, in her underwear. She should have expected Remy to sleep pantsless.

"Okay. Can I ask you something though?" Remy felt her arm going around Allison's waist of it's own accord.

"What's that?" Allison nuzzled the pillow under her cheek. It smelled like Remy. Everything did, which made sense since she was in her room, in her bed. With her.

She was incredibly comfortable in Remy's arms.

"Why'd you come to my room." It was almost a whisper. But they were so close Allison could hear everything.

Even faintly the quickened pace of Remy's heart.

"I was scared... _You make me feel safe."_ She whispered also at the end. Her hand going to grip Remy's wrist to make sure she didn't move.

"Oh..." The darkness was thick, and it was warm under the covers with their combined body heat. Neither wanted to admit how long it had been since they had slept with someone. Even in this innocent way. Well other than the times they had slept on the couch together.

Allison soon fell asleep. Safe in Remy's arms.

Remy on the other hand had a little more trouble falling into bliss.

She was terrified to fall asleep with this beautiful creature in her arms. Scared she might molest her in her sleep. Especially because her shirt had ridden up a bit revealing that wonderfully soft midriff.

Calming deep breaths. Do not panic. She just let herself relax. She had the girl she was pretty sure she could fall in love with, in her arms asleep.

She made the girl she was pretty sure she was close to falling in love with feel safe.

What could be better?

_Her loving me. _

That was the last coherent thought to go through Remy's mind before she fell asleep.

XxXxXxX

Waking up in bed with Remy was one of the best feelings in the world. Allison came to this conclusion when she woke up being spooned by the brunette.

She smiled when she felt the younger woman's hands resting on her stomach under her shirt.

She fidgeted trying to break free from her grip. Wanting to avoid the awkwardness of Remy waking up with her. But Remy tightened her grip on the blonde. Hands sliding further up her shirt. Which made Allison freak out a little.

Not that she didn't want Remy's hands up her shirt. That actually sounded like a good idea. But she was pretty sure that would make the awkwardness she was trying to avoid much worse.

She fidgeted again. Letting out a small squeal-like noise when she felt fingertips brush the bottoms of her breasts.

_Now we're even._ She thought, because although Remy didn't know it. She remembered the night she had come home drunk

Allison managed to pull herself from Remy's grip. She rolled over to face her sleeping companion.

The younger woman had a look of sleep-slack bliss. It was really adorable. Her cheek pressed against the pillow, her mouth slightly open. She looked so innocent and young. Well she was. Allison remembered. She was almost five years younger than Allison, and god she was beautiful.

A lock of hair tumbled down into Remy's face and Allison reached forward to brush it aside. When she did she felt fingers curl on her hip, realizing that the hand that had been around her waist now rested there.

"Allison?" Remy mumbled in a question. Eyes fluttering open. Then she remembered the night before.

"Hey. We seem to be making a habit of this waking up together." Allison teased. Remy blushed.

"What time is it? Did my alarm not go off?" Remy now seemed concerned at the idea of them both being late. Talking slightly too fast as her embarrassment at Allison statement washed over her.

"No, it should go off in a couple minutes." Allison replied. They were less than half a foot apart, and Allison felt herself almost being pulled to Remy. Her lips looked so soft, and full. Kissable. A butterfly fluttered in her stomach and up into her chest. She looked up from them to those beautiful eyes. Which were unbelievable wide. She was watching Allison very closely. A question in her eyes.

Allison felt herself being pulled to the younger woman. When there was less than an inch between their lips. She stopped. A question in her own eyes. Remy took the challenge. Hesitantly.

Then Remy's alarm went off loudly.

The two doctors flew apart.

Hearts racing. The same thought in both their minds.

_We almost kissed. _

XxXxXxX

Remy was a little hesitant to go home. She knew Cameron had worked a nine to five shift, and was probably making dinner.

For some reason she found Allison fluttering around the kitchen really adorably sexy.

She didn't know what would happen when she went home. Would Allison say anything about the almost-kiss? God she hoped not. It had been stupid. But Allison almost kissed her. Not the other way around.

Why did this all have to be so difficult. Remy slammed her forehead against her locker. Making an echoing boom.

"Thirteen?" Foreman leaned around the rows of lockers. Looking concerned. "Are you alright." He rose his eyebrows the question hanging between them. For almost a minute. Of all the people to talk to. Foreman was probably near Chase on her list. Which was past the bottom.

"Sure." Remy swung her jacket over her shoulder, and on.

"Thirteen, I'm serious." He insisted. Reaching for her arm. She just bolted for the door. Not wanting to deal with Foreman. She'd rather take the alternative with the hot blonde at her apartment.

That might, with the odds on her side, end in something good. While this would most definitely end in yelling.

XxXxXxX

"Remy?" Allison looked from the TV to her roommate.

"What?" She responded. They were sitting on the couch toes brushing. As they watched some show about sea animals on Animal Planet. They always seemed to be touching these days. In these little ways that they didn't have to think about. That they could just brush off as accidental. But that both loved when it happened, and sometimes went out of their way for it to happen.

"I want to talk to you about something. But it's kind of personnel, and if you don't want to talk about it just tell me." Allison went from looking into those striking gray eyes to her hands. Curled nervously together at her knees.

"What is it?" Remy felt her heart rate pick up nervously. She had too many ideas about what it could be that Allison wanted to talk about.

"There's this new experimental Huntington's drug trial at the hospital. I just heard about it from one of the nurses..., and..., and I thought about you. I looked into it. It's supposed to delay symptoms... For like five to ten years. It's only been proven for for four though..." She trailed off wringing her hands together her knuckles had turned white.

She finally after a long silence, the first awkward one Allison could remember since she had moved in, looked up to see Remy's reaction.

The brunette was staring at her knees. The crease of a frown on her brow. She was focusing intently on her hands. Her frown lessening and deepening again. As she moved them.

"I just thought I'd tell you..." Allison seemed to break into Remy's thoughts with this.

"Did you hear if it delayed before or after they started to surface." When she met Allison's teal eyes her own were glistening. She was biting her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. But she was doing a very good job of that.

"Both." Allison then leaned forward, and brushed a tear that had broken free and rolled down Remy's cheek away with her thumb.

"I could sign you on if you want?" Allison caught another tear on Remy's cheekbone. She wasn't sure why exactly she was crying but she could easily guess why the emotions had come about.

"I can do it." Remy insisted then pulling away from Allison feeling pathetic. "I'm sorry, I'm just. It makes me think about my mom." Remy turned a cheek to Allison looking away. Not wanting those pitying eyes on her.

"It's okay. Everyone's allowed to cry. Especially about something like this." Allison touched Remy's jaw encouraging her eyes back towards her. Remy felt a nervous thrill when the older doctor's eyes instantly went to her lips. Then back to her eyes. Before she thought she'd been caught.

"I just I feel stupid." Remy held the older woman's eyes. Nervous that if she looked anywhere else it would be her lips.

"You're not." Allison insisted. "...What would you do if I hugged you?" Allison asked nervously. As she asked she realized that they had, almost kissed three times now. Layed in the snow together. Spooned, and cuddled on this couch in their sleep. Made out when she was drunk. Yet never hugged.

"I'd probably hug you back. But I don't know I'm a woman of instinct." Remy smiled at her through her tears.

Allison slid her arms around Remy's middle. Pulling her to her, in a slightly awkward sitting hug.

After a couple seconds, she felt Remy respond. Tugging her close. She felt her forehead on her shoulder. Her vision blocked by her soft brown hair. But she didn't care.

That familiar just so _right_ feeling of being in Remy's arms fell over her, and she was content with that for as long as the hug could last.

**A/N **I really, really, really, like this chapter. But I think you guys will like the next one more. (I'm sick. Foreshadowing in my author's not. Oh well, just another reason why to add to the list.)

Keep reading, and reviewing! (REVIEWING, Reviewing reviewing, _reviewing..._)


	9. The Bar

**A/N** Happy Tuesday! With another chapter! Lovely times reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these, wonderful, wonderful, characters.

"Allison." Remy's voice came from the armchair in the living room. To Allison in the kitchen where she had been cleaning.

"What?" Allison dropped her paper towel and looked over the counter.

"I got in... I'm on the list." Remy was at her laptop screen, an awe struck tone to her voice.

"Well did you think you wouldn't?" Remy jumped when she heard her so close behind her.

"I've already been in one trial." Remy turned, Allison was leaning over the back of the chair drying a cereal bowl, and looking at what was on the screen of the computer. God she was so close.

"So? You're healthy. Young, right in their age range. A doctor at the hospital they're running it at. That always helps." Allison looked down at the younger woman. Who looked away instantly. She was so adorable.

"Help me clean the kitchen." She gave Remy's ponytail a tug. Getting swats in response.

"Hey, I was serious." Allison said, giving her hair another tug.

Soon they had set about different tasks cleaning the kitchen. Which hadn't been cleaned very, by Allison's standards, well in almost a year and a half.

"How have you and Chase been dealing with each other lately? You don't come home yelling about him anymore." Remy looked up from her corner of the stove.

"Fine. As in we haven't really talked since the last time he came to _talk_ to me in the ER. Which was like two weeks ago." Allison remained focused on her own spot.

"How long were you guys together?" Remy was now very focused on Allison. The way she scrubbed more intensely on her spot. Seeming to get angry at it for not moving.

"Almost two years. We were married for a little over one. It sucked." Allison looked over at her with a frown.

"How?" Remy tried not to seem to interested. But she was hanging to every word. She had never thought Allison and Chase fit together. They didn't seem compatible. Plus she just didn't really like Chase that much.

"I don't know. I don't, he just, kind of well you know how we started out. I never wanted anything with him. I just wanted to be... Fuck buddies. I don't know if I really ever loved him. I just. You don't want to hear this." Allison looked down at her bucket of water.

"No, I do..." Remy jumped up from where she had been kneeling, listening intently. "I mean, you can tell me, and I'll listen... I mean you... _I'm an idiot_." Remy sat back down. Silently cursing herself.

"What about you and... Foreman?" Allison smiled at how adorable Remy was. Attempting to keep the conversation moving because Remy seemed genuinely scared that she had screwed up.

"I don't want to talk about Foreman." Allison looked over when she heard a thud to her side. To see Remy forehead resting against the stove door.

"Hey, I thought this is what girls were supposed to do?" Allison looked tilted her head to make sure the Remy was still aware of her surroundings._ No, no, no, I did not just say that. No, I don't want to talk about boys with Remy. _

"Oh well, I had a tendency to make out with my girl friends." Remy looked up at Allison, giving her eyebrows a waggle. Allison giggled. Then threw her head back laughing. Making out with Remy did have it's lure though.

"But really, I mean. You and Foreman?" Allison pried.

"I don't know. He was there, and he was nice. Sweet. Kind of offering to save my life..., or prolong it. I was lonely. I think that's it. I was just really lonely. I don't think it was Foreman at all. No, that makes me seem really shallow. Just.., I think I was tired of being alone, and he was pushing to be there. I just I'm not good at relationships.." Remy looked down at her hands, resting on her thighs.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person to have one with?" Allison said it offhandedly. But really she was really hoping maybe she could make something work with this wonderful, adorable, sexy, smart, woman.

"I don't know. I don't think I should make someone suffer through a relationship with me, on top of me having an expiration date." Remy gave a little huff before standing.

"Remy, you-" Allison started but Remy cut her off.

"Can we not talk about this?" She had a pleading look, and her voice wavered ever so slightly. It broke Allison's heart a little.

XxXxXxX

Allison groaned and rolled her wrist around. She had been working files and charting for almost three hours. She deserved a break.

But whenever she stopped she thought about Remy. Her face when she'd brought up relationships. She just.

What if she couldn't convince Remy she wanted one with her?

It was obvious Remy liked her. It was obvious she liked Remy.

This teasing thing she had started was getting tiresome.

She had found the reason it had gotten no results. Remy was scared, and felt unworthy of a relationship.

The idea of trying to convince Remy of the fact that she was pretty sure she was falling in love with her. That she didn't care that she wanted Remy.

But the idea that maybe Remy would deny it was daunting. The idea that Remy might reject what a beautiful thing they could be. It was scaring her. She didn't want to ruin what a great friendship they had built up over the last. Two months... It had been that long?

Allison groaned and threw her head back. Getting an angry noise from her desk chair.

She caught sight of the clock, and her head whipped back to see it again.

It was that late? She hadn't been here, doing _paperwork_ for that _long_? Obviously she had. The tight walls, and still stiffness of the room, was starting to get to her.

She needed to get out, go somewhere where she her thoughts could just get lost. This thinking about Remy thing was really getting to her.

XxXxXxX

"You getting drunk again?" A young bartender leaned against the counter of the bar. Drawing circles on the smooth wood.

"Again?" Allison looked up from the drink she had been staring into. But hadn't taken a sip of.

"You were here a couple weeks ago, and quite the drinker. You can hold your liquor pretty well for your size. But, even the best of us loose our senses after that much alcohol." He smirked as the confused look on her face deepened.

"Oh! You're, Jeff? You tried to take my keys." Allison stated. A realization dropping over her. She'd come here the night her and Remy had almost..., and she was back to Remy.

"Yeah, I was scared you were going to end up in a store window. People seem to think they drive best drunk." He looked down the bar for people needing a drink.

"I work in the ER at Princeton Plainsboro, I know better than to drive drunk." Allison looked back down into her alcohol, frowned, and looked back up.

"So are you here to get drunk?" Jeff rose his brows. Mind racing to remember what hospital it was Remy worked at. What the blonde she had been so obviously falling for's name was, because she so obviously fit that bill.

"I thought I was. I've been thinking too much lately." Allison rolled the glass between her hands.

"Well in my experience, alcohol only makes thinking worse. But sometimes you act on those thoughts. What've you been thinking about?" Jeff did the opposite of his job, and started to talk the blonde out of her drinking.

"Stupid things." She looked at the ceiling.

"Allison?" A voice behind her made her jump. She turned to see the brunette doctor that had been haunting the corners of her mind. Standing there hands on her hips, in that damn rainbow hat.

"According to social protocol you aren't allowed to drink alone unless you have a good excuse." Remy smirked when she saw Jeff dart away with a knowing look on his face. "Come on walk with me." Remy offered a hand, and Allison took it dropping down off of her stool.

"So that excuse?" Remy asked as they exited the bar, to a rush of cold air.

"I feel like I'm back in high school." Allison stated, hugging her jacket around herself.

"How so?" The brunette asked. Shoving her hands in her pockets. Allison turned to look at Remy's profile. Her striking features lit up by the streetlamps. A silvery cloud puffing around her. As she breathed. She was beautiful. She could just stare at her for hours. But she was expecting a response.

"I like someone, a lot, and they obviously like me a lot too. But I'm worried that they think they can't have a relationship. Which is dumb" Allison looked back to the sidewalk ahead. Remy's thoughts went-a fluttering. She obviously had been talking about her. It was there, right there. A relationship. _No, it's not fair. She'll get over me. But if I do this then she'll be broken again, and it will be all my fault. _

"Maybe you should tell them that you like them. Maybe hearing it, will help them believe you." Remy didn't know why she was playing along. _Because you got selected for the drug trial. That's at least four more years. You're allowed to be happy. _

"I don't know if I can _tell_ them how much I like them." It was very greatly noted that they had saying them. Instead of a gender specific pronoun. "But I could show them." Allison felt a shy smile coming over her features. But she remained staring straight ahead.

"That could work." Remy felt a small flutter of panic in her stomach.

Then Allison gripped her arm. Remy stopped eyes wide. Allison turned, and pulled her in. Closing the almost two foot gap between them in seconds.

Their lips crashed together as gracefully as possible.

Allison's grip on Remy's sleeve slid up to meet her other arm at the back of her neck. Remy's fingers were buried in Allison's thick curls. Holding their lips together.

It was bliss.

It was the best kiss either had ever experienced. As they both tried to put all the feelings, emotions, and sexual tension over the last two months into it.

When they broke apart both were gasping. Allison still had her arms wrapped around Remy's neck, making sure she didn't move too far away. She never wanted the brunette farther away then needed again. Personally she thought right now they could be a little closer.

Remy couldn't push away the smile sliding across her lips.

Then they were kissing again. Allison felt her back against the cold brick of the bar they had been in minutes ago. She wondered briefly how she got there. If she or Remy moved. But soon all thoughts were brushed away and all there was was Remy.

When the two broke apart the second time, Allison frowned and tried to bring the younger woman back to her. Remy held her back by a hand on her chin. One finger pressed to her lips.

"It's cold, we should go home." Remy seemed unhappy with the prospect but knew, as a doctor, it wasn't healthy to be out in this weather. She also knew as a kid that had grown up by this city that it wasn't the best place for their make out session.

"Can we finish this there?" Allison asked, a shy smile slipping across her lips. Lighting up her teasing eyes. Both felt the hush of content over them. All the tension, and worry gone. Just the wonderfully exhilarating feeling of being together.

"Definitely." Remy said breathlessly, as Allison gave her a gentle tug.

**A/N** How are you guys liking this? I made them kiss! Oh yes finally! So how did you guys like it? I liked writing it. I hope you guys are satisfied with this. I've had this planned out since the beginning of this .


	10. Definitely

**A/N **So until a couple days ago I didn't know where I was going with this story. But I had a wonderful epiphany. So now, there's more storyline! I can guarantee almost six more chapters. Oh and this one is a little shorter than usual. My apologies.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you might recognize from somewhere else. The wonders of fan fiction.

The two women stumbled into their apartment. After a very embarrassing moment in the hallway, of Remy fumbling with her keys in the lock. Probably at Allison's fault. Her arms around Remy's waist, and her lips on her neck were very distracting.

"Sh-should we talk about this?" Remy's voice wavered when she felt Allison's fingers on the buttons of her shirt.

"What do you want to talk about?" Allison asked circling the spot right over Remy's navel sending shivers up her spine, and making it very hard to think.

"This, we're, I don't know." Remy stumbled over her words. Not wanting this to stop, also not wanting to ruin something with her mouth. It was great getting a girl into her bed for a night. But keeping a girl that she cared about with her. It wasn't so great.

"I want to be with you. Right now, tomorrow, next year. Okay. But I really, really want to be _with_ you right now." Allison leaned in and kissed that shocked look on Remy's face.

"Remy you're going to have to believe that I like you... _A lot_." She pulled the brunette to her, by fist fulls of her shirt.

They hit the bedroom door hard. Allison was being quite the dominate one this evening. Mainly because Remy was still in a bit of shock that this was actually happening.

She fumbled with the doorknob behind her. When she finally managed to get it open the tides changed.

The brunette spun them, and they landed on the bed. Her on top of Allison. The impact caused them to break apart.

Both were panting, and Allison wrapped her arms around Remy's neck.

The room was lit up by the moon, and there was an amazing sparkle in both of their eyes. From the moon, and the wide pupils of arousal.

Then they were kissing again. Hands sliding over and under clothes. Allison had worked away at the last few buttons on Remy's shirt, and it fell open. She shoved it off, and realized both of their coats were probably on the floor in the living room.

But god Remy topless. She unlike Remy hadn't had the pleasure of seeing her 'crush' practically naked. Although it had been Allison's fault with that incident with the stripping. But again, god Remy topless. She had the most delectably toned stomach ever.

Just to the point between sexy flatness, and firm athletic muscles.

That was without mentioning her chest. Which was still covered with a bra. But so full and round. She cupped one breast in her hand. Feeling a taut nipple through the material of her bra.

Then Allison was being brought up flat to the younger woman, and felt her own shirt tugged over her head. Then their lips met again, and she couldn't think straight for another good couple minutes, where their lips weren't apart for more then a couple seconds.

Soon they were both in their underwear, and when Remy felt Allison's limber, quick fingers on the clasp of her bra she felt a shock of fear and doubt. She ran her hands back to grip her wrists. Allison's eyebrows went together with a question.

"Not tonight." Remy let it hang in the air between them. Probably because other than the amazing shock of electricity between them. The unfamiliar, but wonderful emotion that surged through her when she kissed this wonderful woman. This felt like how most of her one nightstands started.

This with Allison _had_ to be different.

"O-okay." Allison's voice shook. But held firm at the end. Remy pulled the older woman up with her, to the head of the bed. Shoving the sheets, and blankets down. The two of them, almost naked fell onto the soft flannel sheets. They felt wonderful against all that bare skin. But not nearly as wonderful as almost all of their skin touching.

"I've, never kissed a girl before. Well, except for when I was six. But I think I need this, and well sleeping with you is always wonderful." Allison rolled over, leaned her head against a collarbone. Letting out a small breath, that brought goosebumps to Remy's skin.

"G-god, don't do that. You'll make me lose what little self control I have left." Allison moved up so they were nose to nose. They kissed again. Again. Again.

Soon hands were wandering again.

"No, no, Allison, you're driving me crazy." Remy groaned breaking their kiss again.

"Why, I know you want to." Allison wiggled her eyebrows.

"I just. I don't want it to happen this way. We should just, give it at least a day." The brunette huffed. Really using all her self-control, not to screw the beautiful, wonderful, brilliant woman, who was oh god her breath on her neck.

Then slowly the tension ebbed away, until it felt just wonderful to be laying there together. Neither worried about giving away their hidden feelings, because those hidden feelings were laying bare between them. Sure that tension was still there a little, because how could it not be. They were laying in bed almost naked together. They had just been on the brink of sex. They had been flirting, teasing, and building to this for more than two months.

"I love this." Allison whispered. Tickling Remy behind the ear.

"So do I." Remy replied. Wrapping her arm tighter around Allison's waist. The two snuggling into the blankets, and each other.

XxXxXxX

Allison awoke groggily. Hands instantly searching for her companion. Starting to panic that it had all been a dream when she didn't find her.

But it was much to bright for it to be her room, and the bed was to big, and the sheets were soft flannel instead of smooth cotton. Plus the flannel sheets were still warm from the younger woman's body heat.

So she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and sat up. The light was bright. She wondered how Remy slept so late with all that sunlight coming in through the big windows in her room. Although, she wasn't sleeping now...

Allison couldn't remember the last time Remy had woken up before her. Well except for when she had graveyard shifts.

Then she smelled pancakes.

Remy didn't cook.

She heated things up.

She picked things up.

But she _did not_ cook.

But there was the smell of pancakes. Warm wonderful and making her stomach growl. She stumbled when she got out of bed. A swirl of dizziness went to her head. Then she realized she hadn't eaten dinner last night. She had worked until eleven, then the whole bar thing, and Remy...

She looked around searching for something to wear. But not really wanting to put her top from the night before back on. Oh, and how great it would be to see Remy's reaction to her in her underwear.

"Rem? Are you making pancakes?" Allison asked it was cold, and she inwardly groaned when she saw that amazing figure in a loose band t-shirt, which was knotted at her hip. Skimming the top of her ass in such an amazing way. Plus the fact that she was in fact. Making pancakes.

"Mhm." She replied giving one a flip. Then Allison was behind her. A hand sliding up the front of her shirt, bringing her closer.

"It's colder than I thought it would be." Allison breathed against Remy's neck. She felt Remy's breath catch in her throat as Allison's finger brushed her naval. Grazing the top of the thick band of her underwear. Remy bit her lip, hand gripping the plastic spatula tighter. Her stomach muscles clenched under the blonde's fingers.

This girl just _got_ to her.

With a great effort to remain focused Remy managed to lift her last pancakes onto her plate with the others. Then she turned, much to the displeasure of the blonde who had burrowed into the warm place where her shoulder and neck connected.

Instead her forehead was resting on the smooth swell of round breast. Which she realized wasn't covered with the bra that she had so badly wanted gone the night before. Only the thick material that those concert shirts were made of. Remy was just as cold as she was.

"So do you want to eat these or stand here? Cause, I'm kinda cold, and I made these pancakes special for you." Remy mumbled against the top of Allison's head. Before laying a quick kiss there.

"Eating would be nice." Allison mumbled against Remy's chest. Then she felt laughter vibrate against her cheek. "What?" She mumbled looking up at the bright sparkling eyes of.. her girlfriend? Allison's confusion only seemed to make Remy laugh harder. "What?" Allison slid her hands up the back of Remy's shirt. Up her smooth back. Knowing how much just touching the younger woman could do to her.

"Nothing, just..." She trailed off when a knowing look came over Allison's face.

"Oh my god, you're so juvenile." Allison curled her fingers against the smooth muscles of the back under them.

"So, let's eat." Remy teased still having fits of giggles. Setting the plate down.

"Hey, one thing first." Allison gripped a hip of the younger doctor, and turned her. Then she brought her in for a kiss. Remy ran her tongue over the bottom lip of the smaller girl. Hands sliding down to her waist. Soon they were close to sex on the kitchen floor. Both came to their senses, and pulled apart.

Lips glistening, and pink. _If kissing felt this good..._ Remy thought. Attempting to push away her thoughts of what sex might be like _on the kitchen floor._

"We should probably stop that." Allison said grinning, and not seeming to want to one bit.

"Maybe just be a little more careful about how far we let ourselves go." Remy rose her brows, before giving Allison a quick kiss on the lips, and pulling a chair out for her.

She speared two pancakes and dropped them onto the blonde's plate. Before getting some for herself. As they slathered their pancakes, in syrup, butter, and such Allison looked up at Remy, and grinned.

"What?" Remy asked.

"I didn't know you could cook?" Allison took an experimental bite of the pancake, and found it pretty delicious.

"I made them a lot when I was a kid. We always had a lot of Bisquick, and I'm pretty sure my mom made them when I was little... Like, _really_ little." Remy divulged, staring down at her pancakes. Allison felt a small spark of happiness at the fact that Remy had told her something about her past. About her mom.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight. I mean, if you'd want to." Remy stated after a minute or so of comfortable silence.

"Of course I'd want to. Where would we be going?" Allison asked smiling as she saw little timid Remy coming to the surface.

"I'll find a place." Remy reassured. Allison smiled and kissed her across the table.

**A/N **I really like this one (I don't know why.) When I started writing this I seriously meant to have the sexing and things. But it didn't fell right, so I wrote this, and I loved it. I hope you did too. Hey you can tell me what you did and didn't like by clicking that button below, and typing it.


	11. Out to Dinner

**A/N **Oh my god eleven chapters. When did that happen? Oh well I've got maybe four or five left. But do not fear, I already have a rough idea of my next story! So read love/enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't at all. But just imagine if I did ^^ You are and it's amazing.

"And our specials tonight are..." The blue tie, crisp white shirt, and dress paints-ed waitress listed dishes. The restaurant Remy had taken them too was dimly 'moodlit.' A casual place, with cloth table clothes and napkins.

Just the right mix. Perfect because both had mentioned their hate for formal restaurants in the many conversations they had had.

"I think we might need another minute." Remy said after looking over to Allison still searching through her menu.

"This place is nice." Allison stated when their waitress had gone. Looking around at the moodlit dining area.

"I hoped you would like it." Remy said peering over the top of her menu at the older woman. A smile tugging at her lips. She was on a date with Allison Cameron.

"Did you see their desserts?" Allison asked a bit of disbelief in her tone. As she stared at the menu in her hands.

"Yeah, they have this amazing cake." The brunette said closing her eyes with the memory of it. "Yes it's chocolate." She added at the blonde's unasked question.

"How did you know I was gonna ask?" Allison questioned mock-defensively. Trying to tempt those eyes from the menu to look at her. She just got this little thrill when Remy looked at her like _that_. Which she did often.

"Allison, how could I not know how much you like chocolate? You have a tendency to make sex sounds when you eat it." Remy finally caught her eyes. There was this adorable blush on her cheeks though.

"I do not!" She said, mouth open in shock. Remy was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"You do, it's actually kinda turns me on. But you do, trust me." The younger woman smirked as the shock on her date's face increased.

"So are we going to get the cake?" Allison asked loving watching Remy's smug expression disappear. To be replaced to an eyebrow raised questioning one.

"We have to eat dinner first." Remy finally replied. Looking down at her menu pointedly.

When their waiter returned they had decided on what to get, and she wrote it down and scurried away. The poor girl was working their entire somewhat crowded section.

"So my sex sounds turn you on?" Allison asked after a bout of silence between the two. Fighting down a smirk when Remy took a minute to stop coughing over her badly timed sip of water. But when she fully recovered she took on the flirty challenge in Allison's eyes.

"Mh-m, you have this face that you make too. You made some of the same noises when we made out earlier. Sex sounds." Remy grinned. She loved teasing her like this. She had refrained from it for weeks. Although it came pretty naturally around girls. But she hadn't wanted Allison to freak out, or realize she maybe liked her as a bit more than a friend.

"Mm, well your hands did do a bit of roaming." Allison took a sip of her water. Remy frowned.

"You pushed me on the couch." She defended. They had hardly made from breakfast until now without having sex. The kitchen after doing breakfast dishes. The laundry room. The living room. It was difficult not to. Small little kisses had a tendency to turn into; tangled hair, why are your clothes still on, tongue battling, making out.

"You kissed me." Allison stated, that won their argument.

"_Hard not to."_ Remy mumbled. Smiling when she felt a small kick under the table. "Allison!" She scolded, reacting with her own nudge of the foot. Soon they were full out playing footsies under the table.

They both stopped when their waitress returned with their food. Giving each other shy smiles. As she handed them their food. Telling Allison the customary, 'be careful that plates hot.' Then the usual, 'is there anything else I can help you with?'

After she left, again, their was another bout of silence. In which they ate, and Allison refrained from making the sex sounds over her food that she felt the need to. It was just _so_ good.

"Did you ever work at a restaurant?" Remy asked while watching the various employees, busboys, waiters, and things, move about.

"Actually yeah, I bussed tables in high school. I hated it but loved not depending on my parents." Allison replied.

"Oh I bet they loved that." The younger doctor replied, returning her attention to her date. Who seemed to be remembering the time.

"Yeah, no they hated it. Especially my mom, she wanted to have this control over all my money." Allison met Remy's eyes and saw something there she couldn't quite place. Jealousy? No it wasn't that. Jealousy was a negative emotion. This was just... Want? That could fit. Then Allison felt bad because Remy didn't have a mom to be over-protective of her.

"She just wanted best for me I guess, but you know when you're a teenager that doesn't matter." Remy smiled at that.

"How are you with your parents now?" The brunette questioned. Allison didn't talk about her parents much. But she knew that she had been living with them before she moved back to Princeton, and that they were a somewhat close family.

"They want to know everything about my life. I don't want them to. They don't understand why I moved back when I had a few perfectly good offers in Chicago, and they're still kind of mad I divorced Chase." Allison spun her pasta around on her fork. Frowning like she did automatically when Chase came up. "But please, can we not talk about my parents." Allison looked to see amusement in Remy's eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Remy reassured but Allison wasn't impressed.

"No, what was that look for?" Allison asked again.

"What, what look?" Remy feigned innocence.

"The one you were just making? Don't pretend you weren't." Allison stated pointing her fork at the brunette who stuck her tongue out at her. "Why do you have to do that?" Allison asked giggling.

"Again I have no idea what you're talking about." Remy smirked when Allison couldn't reply through fits of giggles.

"You do something adorable, and childish and try to distract me." The blonde accused. After fighting off her giggles, and managing to keep a straight face.

"So, it usually works, and you just said I was adorable." Remy stuck her tongue out again.

"You are adorable, and sexy." Allison stated giving her companion a once over.

"No you are." Remy stated waving the complement off, and taking another bite of her food. She really loved this. She was still a little scared that she was going to totally mess it up. But still it was pretty perfect.

After they had finished their food, and their drinks. Seriously your waiter is there when it's full to refill it, when it's half full. But when it's empty. No. So when their waitress had finally returned. To another one of their somewhat inappropriate conversations. Which stained the young girls cheeks red.

She asked if they wanted dessert that night. Allison replied with their chocolate cake they had discussed earlier. To which the waitress warned that it was really big.

"We'll share it." Remy interrupted. Smiling over at the look Allison was giving her. Their waitress nodded and walked off. Checking waters and things as she went.

"We'll share it?" Allison asked. Drawing circles on the table randomly with her fingertips.

"They're freakin' huge." Remy gave an example of size with her hands. Allison just smiled at her antics.

The cake _was _huge. Like how do they make cake with that many layers without it tipping over? Big.

It came with two forks, and Remy didn't hesitate to dig in. Except with her forkful of cake she offered it to Allison. Who raised her eyebrows. Sliding her tongue over her bottom lip.

"God you really are trying to torture me aren't you?" At that Allison took the cake from the fork. Taking extra care with the way she did so. Watching Remy bite her lip, and obviously try not to make a sound.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Allison stated, eyes wide. Tongue cleaning any remaining chocolate cake from her lips of it's own accord. Remy seemed to be still stuck on that tongue. Allison noticed this and pulled it quickly into her mouth. A blush spilling across her cheeks.

Remy smirked at the blush, drawing her fork back. Allison looked down at the cake on their plate and got a forkful of her own. Offering it to Remy. Feeling a small twirl in her lower stomach when Remy took it from her. Letting her tongue sliding along the bottom of the fork, and up to her lips. She rose her eyebrows at the look Allison was giving her.

Big black pupils, flushed cheeks, and slightly parted lips. She knew that look.

XxXxXxX

"Who knew you could be so sexual with cake?" Allison asked as they entered their apartment. Remy closing the door behind them, and dropping her keys on the table next to it.

"I knew." Remy said, catching her girlfriend around the middle. Before she could get to far away.

"Mmm, you did?" Allison asked turning in her grip. They were so close she couldn't make out the younger woman's features. She leaned in and caught her lips. Letting her eyes flutter closed.

"It's been a day." Allison mumbled against Remy's lips. She got a moan in response.

"Let's watch a movie." Remy then offered quickly. Breaking them apart.

"Remmm." Allison whined wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist to keep her from going to the living room. "Why are you doing this?" Allison pulled her to her from behind. Pressing her cheek to soft material of her cardigan which was covering her shoulder.

"I want this to last." Remy stated, turning so she was facing the older doctor. Hooking her fingers into her belt loops so they didn't move to far apart, and looking down at them.

"It will, I care about you a lot. You make me laugh, and you make me happy, and you make me feel safe, and you make my heart beat real fast, and you make me feel all warm inside." Allison stated. Leaning in so their foreheads touched, and Remy looked up at her.

"But, but, I don't want to rush it. I'm so scared I'm going to mess it up. I have a tendency to do that. A lot of the time with the thing's that come out of my mouth." Remy's voice had dropped to a whisper. Staring into those bright beautiful teal eyes.

"You won't, and I don't think we're rushing things. I've never had a normal relationship Remy. I don't think I'm going to start with you. I love the things that come out of your mouth by the way, and what you do with it." Allison closed the distance between them with a short kiss. "And, I don't think we'll last very long if we you keep this up." Allison said their lips brushing as she spoke.

"I'm, I'm scared." Remy admitted to Allison pulling her, if possible, closer.

"Let's just let things come naturally? You still wanna watch a movie?" Allison let her self be smothered by Remy after saying this.

"Not really." Remy stepped back. So she could look at the blonde in front of her.

"Did you ever want to watch a movie?" Allison teased. Letting her hand run down Remy's arm to her hand, and pulling her back to her.

"Not really." Remy replied. Bringing their lips together. It was meant to be short and sweet. But the kiss slowly deepened. Neither wanting to pull away. Remy's hands ran up Allison's back to cup the base of her neck. Fingers tangled in her blonde locks.

While the shorter of the two's tongue trailed over Remy's plump soft lips. Begging entry, which she readily granted. Only for the blonde to have her own bottom lip pulled between the other's teeth. She gave it a small nip before releasing it. Then the need for air became a physical necessity, and they broke apart.

"Bedroom?" Remy asked. Allison's hands bunching the material of her sweater, and bringing her in for another long kiss.

"Definitely." Allison replied grinning like an idiot.

This time when they fell to the bed there was a certain determined-ness to it.

Allison brought Remy down until their lips met by the collar of her tee-shirt. Kisses, lips, hands.

"Off." Allison demanded of Remy's shirt, her sweater was gone, and so was Allison's shirt. Remy happily complied. Sitting up some as the blonde was now hovering over her. After taking off the annoying article of clothing they kissed. Allison moved between the younger woman's legs, nipping, kissing, and licking every bit of flesh she could reach.

Then she came upon the beautiful swells of breasts still trapped under her bra. Which she hadn't had the pleasure of seeing the night before. She slid a hand up Remy's stomach, curling her fingers to let the stubs of nails she had graze that perfect skin. She loved seeing the pink trails she left. The brunette let out a groan at this. Her fingers efficiently undid the front clasp bra. Releasing Remy's chest.

Allison gave each breast all of her attentions. Running her tongue round a taut nipple and feeling fingers tangle in her hair which was quickly becoming more and more of a mess. Her other hand tweaked the other nipple. Earning groans and moans from the woman under her.

She had never had someone turn her on so much, and she was the one touching. God she should have tried women ages ago. With that first girl crush she should have known. _Or maybe it was just Remy that could get to her this much. _

But she was getting increasingly more nervous. She was far from a virgin. But she had never done anything with a woman. She knew what she was supposed to do. How to do it. But she was so terrified, and extremely inexperienced.

Allison brought herself up to Remy's lips again. The brunette gratefully kissed her. Surprised when she felt herself being urged to take the lead, after Allison had fiercely fought for dominance. But rolled them over anyway. Kissing across the apple of a cheek, and down her neck. She suckled the throbbing pulse point. Running her tongue over it, and loving the way it sped up even more so. With Allison letting out noises that just encouraged her even more so.

She crept further down the smooth column of her lover's neck. Nipping a collarbone when she reached it, and planting a kiss on the perfect swell of a breast. Earning small groans and moans at her ministrations. Unhappy when her journey was stopped by the lace of a black bra. She slid her hands, which had been resting on either side of the delectable creature under her, around her back, and finding the clasp of the irritating garment.

When she unlatched it she pulled it off, and tossed it somewhere over her shoulder. Not caring where it landed.

She cupped a perfect breast in her hand, so that it filled and overflowed. "You're beautiful." Remy stated, leaning forward to kiss the blonde. Her kiss was eagerly returned.

While still sealed in a kiss, Remy rolled a thumb over an already pert nipple. Allison moaned at the attention and Remy let out a small noise of her own at the vibrations against her lips.

Remy realized then that fingers were working on the button and zipper of her pants. Shoving them down and off, making their clothes ratio equal. Then Remy broke their kiss, and traveled back down the blonde's body. Catching black lace panties between her teeth. Hands sliding up her inner thighs. Pushing them just slightly more apart.

"Re-Rem. Remy!" Allison screamed out the younger doctors name as two fingers entered her. Curling, sliding between Allison's velvety walls.

Remy took up a smooth quick rhythm. That had Allison bucking her hips with it.

Their eyes met as Allison came.

Remy pulled out and sharply slid back in prolonging the blonde's orgasm. Until she collapsed, spent, onto the quilt.

Remy climbed up the older woman, laying a path of kisses as she went. Until she came to her lips, and let them linger there a bit longer.

Allison rolled the two, and started to take command again. Wanting every bit of Remy to herself.

So that's how they spent the rest of the night, until they were both beyond exhausted, and curled up to sleep together.

**A/N **So I made them sex. It was kind of sloppy. But that's how I imagined it would be. After all that sexual tension, and the need between them. Oh and that fact that this only like my third sex scene ever written, and my second detailed one. So I hope you loved it. I liked writing them on a first date with out all the awkwardness of a first date! So review!


	12. Indian Summer

**A/N** I apologize that this took so long. I had horrible computer problems. Combined with the fact that I lost my last real friend this week. So I didn't want to my all together horrible mood to be reflected in this. I will hopefully have the next chapter up before Christmas. But no promises. This holiday is killer on my free time... But I _am _on break. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **No. Nope. Not at all.

"It's like an Indian summer!" Remy exclaimed standing at one of the big windows of her and her girlfriend of a month's apartment.

"Why are you excited about that? I thought you loved the snow?" Allison asked peering over the top of her newspaper, and took in her girlfriend. Who was currently wearing nothing but a hoodie and boxers.

"I do, but I was getting kind of sick of it. I needed a change." Remy looked over her shoulder at the older woman bouncing on her toes, and glancing back to the window. Looking for any remaining snow from what she could see from the window.

"You know it'll come back. Rem we live in New Jersey." The blonde took another sip of her coffee. But let her eyes stay wandering the frame of her almost half naked girlfriend.

"Yeah, I know, but I think we should do something while it's gone." Remy replied walking to the couch, and falling next to her. Grinning when she saw her eyes dart away and intently focus on the newsprint. The brunette grinned and snuggled closer to Allison, nuzzling her neck.

"Like what?" Allison asked. Turning and smiling when their noses brushed. Allison tilted her chin so their lips were almost touching. Then let out a small squeal when Remy's tongue darted out and brushed over her lips.

"Did you really just lick me!" Allison asked her laughing girlfriend.

"Mhmm." Remy finally replied after her laughing fit had subsided. Leaning back in and kissing the older girl for real this time. Tipping the two of them back flat against the couch. Allison fumbled for a minute, trying to put her cup of hot coffee somewhere. But not wanting the kiss to end. She groaned when she felt the tongue of the younger woman sliding across her lips again.

"Mmm-mm-Rem." Allison mumbled against her lovers lips when she felt her hand sliding under her tee-shirt.

"What?" Remy asked teasing the petite blonde under her with her hand skimming the bottom edge of a nipple.

"You wanted to do-Oo something today?" Allison tried to keep her cool. But when she felt that hand under her shirt that slipped over her breast and pinch a nipple on the way up her breath hitched.

"Mhm, I was thinking of the park or something. But I think you would be just fine." Remy grinned and kissed the blonde. But got a small shove in the chest. Before the girl under her sat up, their lips coming together again.

"You little dirty bird." Allison grumbled in between kisses. "Do you really want to go to the park?" Allison asked, holding the two of them apart, by Remy's cheekbones. Oh those beautiful things.

"Definitely, would I get to push you on the swings?" Remy asked, straining against Allison's hands attempting to kiss her again.

"If they're not wet." Allison replied, brushing their noses together, and grinning when she felt Remy trying to lean into kiss her.

"Okay. Can I kiss you know?" Remy asked eyes wide and her hands curling in the thin material of the blonde's shirt.

"Actually, I was going to take a shower." Allison stood from the couch, and stretched. Causing her shirt to ride up and reveal her wonderful stomach.

"Can I come?" The brunette asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's legs, and pressing kisses up her back over her spine. Getting shivers and a mumbled 'mhmm' in response.

XxXxXxX

"So do you want to go to the park down the street?" Allison asked as she and Remy walked to the elevator.

"The one where we had our snow ball fight?" She asked in response. Sliding her hand into the other woman's. Eye's flicking away when the blonde looked up at her with a smile.

"I don't know, we had a lot of snow ball fights." Allison smirked. Knowing exactly which snowball fight Remy was talking about.

"The one where you attacked me, and sat on me on the ground." Remy turned on Allison as their summoned elevator dinged. The blonde tried to step around her only to be blocked again. She looked up at her girlfriend frowning even more at the smile on her face.

"Why?" She whined attempting to step around her again. Once again the taller woman moved in front of her.

"I wanted to do this." Remy leaned down and kissed the older woman.

"Oh, well you can do that whenever you want." Allison said grinning, and steering her girlfriend into the elevator before it closed.

"I can?" Remy asked, if she were a dog her ears would be perked.

"Of course." Allison said rolling her eyes at the obviousness of it.

"Like now?" The brunette asked. Leaning in and stealing a quick kiss before Allison could react. But got a nod afterward.

"And now." Remy asked taking another.

"Mhmm.." Allison mumbled buzzing her lips against the younger woman's.

"And now." Remy asked again, this time lingering a little longer. Until Allison deepened it. Gripping her girlfriend's jacket.

When the elevator dinged Remy pulled away. Much to Allison's displeasure.

"Are we walking?" The blonde asked, as they walked out the front door, and turned down the sidewalk instead of to the parking lot. Grabbing her girlfriend's hand because she knew she loved when they held hands, and quite frankly did herself.

"Yes, you know I think we could put through a block of walking in this fifty degree weather. You know with the ozone layer dying and all." Remy gave the older doctor's hand a squeeze, and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips to show she was teasing. Allison punched her in arm with their connected hands.

"You don't need to be a smart ass about it." She teased back. Leaning her head on the brunette's shoulder as they walked.

"Smart ass is my specialty." Remy replied with a kiss to her girlfriend's temple.

"Well it helps that you have this nice ass." Allison said. Giving said ass a pinch. Earning a squeal from her, and the brunette sped up to avoid her hand. Allison smiled in victory, it was usually Remy doing these things to her.

XxXxXxX

"Come on. You're so slow." Remy pleaded tugging on Cameron's hand as the walked through the park. At, in Remy's mind, an unnecessarily slow pace.

"Why can't I walk slow? You know, I'm gonna walk really slow, just because you said something." Allison smirked at the look of horror on her girlfriend's face at that. Then proceeded to walk as if in slow motion.

"I will carry you." Remy threatened.

"No you won't. I'm to heavy." Allison shot back. Now completely stopped.

"Uh-uh. I carry you all the time, you're really light." The younger woman quickly followed through with her threat, and scooped the smaller woman up. Receiving a loud squeal in response, and a lot of squirming. "See."

"Yeah, you can pick me up, and carry me around the apartment. That doesn't mean you can carry me to wherever it is that we're going in such a hurry." Allison wiggled attempting to get out of the younger woman's grip as she spoke. "Especially if I resist." She huffed, as Remy kept a strong grip on her.

"You're adorable. You know that?" Remy giggled as she started to walk.

"I'll bite you." Allison warned.

"I like when you bite me." Remy said in response, smirking as she finally stopped squirming.

"Ow! God, Allison!" Remy gripped her shoulder over a wet bite mark on her hoodie. Allison scrambled up to stand in front of her.

"I warned you." She teased. Brushing the dirt off her backside.

"Jesus babe that hurt." Remy groaned to her girlfriend.

"Want me kiss it better?" Allison asked in a baby voice stepping closer so she was in Remy's bubble. Just where she liked her.

"Mhmmm." The brunette replied. Offering her lips.

"I meant your shoulder." Allison said after she kissed her on the lips anyway. "So where did you want to go so badly?" Allison asked.

"Oh yeah, this way." Thirteen pointed the way. Tugging Allison with her.

XxXxXxX

"You wanted to go to a jungle gym?" Allison asked as the emerged into a child's playground.

"You said I could push you on the swings." Remy snaked her arms around the shorter woman's middle.

"Let's play." Allison said turning in her girlfriend's arms.

"What?" The brunette asked. Caught off guard slightly it was usually her who had those impulses.

"There's no one here. This is probably one of the only nice days we'll get for at least a couple months. At least one where we're both off. So let's play." Allison tugged Remy to the jungle gym.

"Okay." She said smiling.

The two pretty much used every bit of equipment the opposite of how it was supposed to be used. They ended up falling off of the top of the little plastic tube that connected two parts of the thing together.

XxXxXxX

"What do you mean you're scared of monkey bars?" Remy asked Allison hanging upside down from one. Hair falling down around her. Her hoodie, and tee-shirt at gravities mercy, and the muscles in her thigh's and calves aching from the position.

"I fell off once when I was little. Sprained my wrist, and got stitches in my forehead." Allison replied. Sitting on the cold, but otherwise fine mulch. Eye level with her girlfriend.

"I fell off a lot but never had anything like that happen." Remy said eyes wide.

"Yeah, I don't like them. I see enough of the ER." Allison made a face. "Your shirt's falling down." Allison said, making no move to fix it, and watching it descend until it hit the bottom of her bra. Feeling a little twirl in her stomach as goosebumps rose on the other woman's perfect skin.

"Yeah, that happens. You know, gravity and all." Remy pushed her shirt back up to cover her stomach, only to have it fall again. "Uh." She gave it a frustrated shove. Only to have fall again. Bunching up with her hoodie at the middle of her chest. Revealing half of a plaid bra. Allison was smiling at her the whole time.

"Help me?" Remy asked with wide eyes, and pouting lip. Allison slid the cotton garment up her stomach, and tucked it in at the front of her pants.

Before coming back down to face her. Then laying a slow lingering kiss on her upside down lips.

Tongues slipped over each other, and Remy had her fingers tangled in the other woman's blonde locks. When they finally pulled apart both were gasping, and Remy was red in the face.

"I think you should come down." Allison stated watching as the younger woman easily gripped the bar in front of her, and slid from her monkey position. When she landed on the cold mulch she kissed Allison again.

"That was probably one of the weirdest kisses I've ever had." Allison said pulling the brunette closer, and mooching some of her warmth.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone like Spiderman." Remy grinned.

"I love you." It fell out of Allison's mouth without any permission from her brain, and the second she said it she knew how true it was. She found Remy's striking gray eyes. Her heart in her throat. Scared that Remy might panic like she had a tendency to do when moments like these came up.

But all she found in those eyes was awe, and love.

"I, I love you too." She cursed herself for stuttering in the beginning. A bad quirk she thought she had dropped as a kid.

But Allison didn't seem to notice. She just kissed her. Long, lovingly, and heatedly.

"I love you." Remy said when they broke apart, and kissed her again.

"I love you too." Allison said smiling.

**A/N** You feel the love in the air? So, I've had this little tid bit pretty much written in my head since the beginning of the story. I always feel like I rush them to this. But... It's suiting that their relationship would be rushed you know? Oh well. Do you know what I want for Christmas? Reviews!


	13. To Chicago With a Side of Doubt

**A/N** So merry late Christmas to all. Well to all of you who celebrate Christmas..., and to the one's who don't.. Um... Why you no celebrate Christmas? Oh well joy to all in the form of a new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** So, I had this feeling I'd find the rights under the tree. But when I ran from my room in joy... I didn't... So no I don't own it.

"Rem..." Allison called looking up from her book, and at her girlfriend. Who was intently focused on her own. They were laying with their legs hooked together not enough room on the couch for the two of them laying this way. But they made themselves fit.

"Rem." Allison gave they other girl a nudge with her foot. Which didn't seem to get her attention. Allison frowned. Setting her book down, and crawling between her lover's legs. Pushing the book out of the way. Resting their foreheads together, noses brushing.

"Hey." The brunette chuckled. Brushing a couple stray locks of hair out of her face.

"You were ignoring me." Allison stated.

"Well if this is how you react when I ignore you. Maybe I should do it more often." Remy smirked.

"No. Next time I'll just ignore you back." Allison said. Pecking Remy on the lips.

"So what was it you needed my attention so badly for?" The brunette asked. Marking her page and setting her book down on the coffee table before wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I have to tell you something..." Allison trailed off.

"And this just suddenly hit you whilst you were reading?" Remy prompted. Her hand subconsciously rubbing the older woman's back.

"Whilst?" Allison asked giggling.

"Yes whilst, another form of while. What is it that you wanted to tell me." The duckling answered. Hand sliding up her lover's back, and giving her bra a snap in punishment for her making fun.

Which earned her a glare, and unable to recuperate from her somewhat awkward position all of her weight resting on her elbows. Allison settled for that just glaring.

"So is that what you wanted to tell me that you find my wide vocabulary strange?" Remy asked, after a lot of being glared at. Remy found this particular glare, because Allison had many, somewhat adorable and silly. Especially when compared to some of Allison's terrifying death glares.

"No, it's um. I have to go to my parents-" Allison started, but Remy cut across her.

"You're leaving?" Her voice wavered and she cursed it for doing so. But a terrible fear had set over her.

"No, no Rem of course not. I would never I love you. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. I have to go to Chicago for a few days and get some of my stuff from there, because I don't have all my clothes or all my stuff here. You know everyone needs their stuff. But well, I am not letting my mom pack up my stuff. Or look through it, which I know she would do." Allison paused. Making sure Remy was following. Which she was. Biting her lip in that cute way she did while listening, and thinking.

"How long?" Remy asked. Fingers curling loosely in Allison slightly to big tee-shirt.

"Well Cuddy's giving me three days off, but I'll only be there for like less than two. They're kind of mad that I'm not staying for longer, but I have the wonderful excuse of being a doctor." Allison meant it to sound like a joke at the end. But it came out flat, because that fear that had seemed to course through Remy at the though of her leaving. She wanted to somehow reassure her she never would. She didn't want to leave for a day, much less two. To Chicago.

"Would I seem extremely clingy if I said I didn't want you to leave?" Remy asked. Sucking her lip into her mouth, before letting it slid back out, shining. In an alluring way.

"No, because I don't want to leave. I was thinking about asking you to come..." Allison trailed off again. Propping herself up on her elbows again. Letting their noses remain touching.

"Thinking? Or, Allison. I mean. I-I don't I." Remy started to panic, but was stopped with a digit on her lips.

"I was _thinking_. I didn't think it would go over very well.. Unless you want to. If you want to you can if you don't. I don't expect you to at all. I'll only be there for two nights, and I'm leaving right away the second day. I don't think it would be long enough for them to get to know you." Allison leaned in and gave Remy a reassuring kiss. Which lingered..

"Is this what was bugging you that you wouldn't tell me?" The brunette asked. Holding Allison tighter and smiling at her.

"Yes.. I didn't know whether to invite you or not, and I didn't know how to bring it up if I didn't know, and god it was confusing. I hated not telling you." Allison burrowed into the younger woman's chest. "I love you." She then mumbled into it.

"I love you too." Remy grinned. Pulling Allison up from her chest, and kissing her. "When are you going?" Remy asked when they pulled apart.

"Next week.." Allison frowned. Snuggling into Remy again. "On Tuesday." She added.

"Were you planning on telling me this? That's like four days." Remy showed how many on her fingers.

"I told you now." Allison seemed embarrassed by it, and hid in Remy's chest again. It was actually a very comfortable place.

After a couple minutes of laying there Remy reached for her book, and started to read again. Until she felt lips on her chest. Right over her shirt, on the tiny bit of cleavage Allison had revealed with all her wiggling on her chest.

She peered down at the blonde, raising her eyebrows. Then she felt fingers working on the buttons on her shirt. Those lips traveling down to kiss every bit of flesh, every button revealed.

She wasn't going to be reading much of her book tonight.

XxXxXxX

It was Tuesday. Allison had checked her bags into luggage, and her plane was boarding in a couple minutes.

She was currently clinging to Remy like a lifeline.

There was a part of her that didn't want to not be around the woman for a single minute that she could. A part that knew that every minute wasted was especially important in this case, because she was pretty sure this was the love of her life, and she quite simply had a time limit.

She was holding on to the younger woman around the middle almost to the point of discomfort. She definitely didn't want to let go.

The electronic voice came over the loudspeaker informing the passengers of Allison's flight to head to boarding, and Allison grudgingly released her girlfriend.

"I love you." Remy stated. Kissing Allison on the nose. Before giving her another quick hug.

"I love you too." Allison replied. Pulling the brunette closer for a real kiss.

"You should probably get going." Remy informed her, not wanting to let go of her lover anymore than the blonde did her.

"I'll call you when I land." Allison said, still hugging Remy tight. It had never been harder for her to leave someone for such a short amount of time.

"Alright, now you should go." The brunette stated. Kissing Allison again, on the forehead. Allison again grudgingly released her. Before repeating.

"I love you." She swept up her carry on by her feet, and fiddled with the strap.

"I love you too." Remy replied. Resisting the overwhelming urge to cling to her and beg her not to go.

Allison turned and headed to the line of people under her flight number, filing out to the plane. Remy shoved her hands into her pockets, and watched her blonde head until she couldn't see it anymore then stood there a little longer. Repeating over and over in her head._ It's only two days. It's only two days._

XxXxXxX

There was definitely no worse way to wake up than alone after waking up with your wonderful girlfriend with you for a month and a half.

Nothing worse than getting up to an empty cold apartment. Taking a shower without 'worrying' about your girlfriend slipping in and making it take just a little longer.

Nothing worse than eating breakfast all alone, and feeling exactly like you had almost four months ago before that wonderful woman had come into her life.

So Remy knew she was being an over dramatic, clingy, baby. But that didn't make her morning without Cameron any better.

Also one thought was nagging her the entire time.

Allison was going to have to go through this but a million times worse, and for a lot longer than two days. Without the reassurance that she would be back and nothing would be changed soon. She would have to go through it..., when Remy died.

That thought haunted her all through morning, and had her a total mess when House got a case after lunch. At Cuddy's insistence.

"Lesbian!" House shouted, slamming his cane down in front of the brunette. Making her jump. "Would you care to add to this, like I hired you to. Or tell us what's had all your attention all day. A bad night? Did you strike out?" House continued, seeming much more interested in Thirteen than their somewhat boring case.

He knew that it wasn't a strikeout, because in his House way knew she was doing that anymore. He also knew it had to do with Cameron, because he knew in his House way that Cameron was gone for three days. Also, because he had been very focused on the two since he found out about their living arrangement, was pretty sure that something had changed in their relationship. What was killing him, and had him focusing so much on them, was that he didn't know what had changed.

"I'm tired, I did have a bad night, but not in the way you mean. What about a parasite?" Thirteen finally answered. After all four of the doctor's watched House lost in thought.

"Taub suggested that ten minutes ago." House tapped the youngest in the room on the head with his cane. She glared daggers at him. To tired, physically, mentally, and emotionally to deal with her lunatic of a boss's antics.

"What about if he had a parasite, and we killed it off with the steroids already?" Chase piped up from his seat. House's ball was flung at him in response.

"Yes but Aussie... Wouldn't that mean he would be getting better?" House stated manner-of-factly.

"It wasn't an allergic reaction bed bugs?" Foreman asked. Obviously fishing for something.

"No! We already said that!" At House's over exaggerated shouts, all of the doctors in the room pager's simultaneously went off. Calling them to see that something else was probably going wrong with their patient.

XxXxXxX

"**Rem?"** Allison asked over the phone after the shaky sleep slurred 'hey' she had gotten when her call was answered.

"**Mhmm."** Remy fought to keep her eyes open, as she sat knees to her chest on the blue couch in the doctor's lounge.

"**Are you at home?" **The blonde asked. Sitting in her old room, converted into a guest bedroom. On the bed. Feeling giddy at the sound of her lover's voice, that she hadn't heard for almost a day.

"**No the hospital. How're you doing?" **Remy finally fought off the last bits of sleep that had clung to her after her bout of dozing that had been interrupted by her phone. Sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face.

"**Fine, I can't believe how much I miss you though.. Did you get a case?" **Allison twirled a blonde curl around her finger as she spoke. Wishing she could be back in New Jersey with her girlfriend.

"**Yeah... I miss you a lot too." **She did, but something in her, that horrible thought that had been haunting her all day. Simultaneously strengthened and died when she heard Allison's voice. It died, because hearing Allison, talking to her, made her remember what she could make her feel. How she did make her feel. But it strengthened it because here she was after barely just a day without seeing each other, and both couldn't wait to be together again. Proof of how badly she was going to inevitably hurt Allison.

"**Are you alright, Rem, you sound upset."** It was crazy that after just over a month together they knew each other so well. A month _together_, and over three living together. Allison could tell just what that hint of doubt was. Remy knew how Allison would be moving closer, and probably touching her in some way if they were together.

"**Yeah, I'm fine, just a long day. I didn't get much sleep last night. My bed felt lonely without you."** The brunette said. Feeling a weight in her stomach form as she lied.

"**Are you sure?" **Allison gripped her phone tighter, doubting her girlfriend's answer. But not knowing what to do about it.

"**Yes."** Remy tried to hold her voice strong, and steady as she was forced to lie again to pretty much the only person she loved in the world.

"**Okay... Bye, I love you."** Allison said, not wanting to hang up but knowing she should. Also knowing that Remy was _not _sure.

"**Love you too."** As Remy replied, and the line went dead, Chase and Foreman entered the lounge.

"Who do you love?" Foreman asked, glancing at the brunette.

"Your mom." Thirteen replied. Earning a smirk from Chase.

She then exited, hugging herself, and hoping the tests were done so she could bury herself in the puzzle until she didn't have to think about missing Allison or any of the thoughts that came with it.

**A/N **So this one's a little angsty..(What! I do not use that word reference to my writing!)., and I don't like how it ended. But I will update again like a speeding bullet. _I hope... _Maybe if you **_review_** it'll help.

(After all the reviews I've gotten on this I should stop begging... But obviously, that just means it's working!)


	14. Kiss and Makeup

**A/N **So I'm a somewhat slow speeding bullet. But here less than twenty-four hours later! I received a couple reviews that said they didn't like that last chapter... You weren't supposed to, so obviously I'm doing something wrongly right. Trust me, it gets better.

**Disclaimer:** Me? No.

Allison started out of her doze when she heard Remy entering their apartment. She rolled over feeling even more exhausted after a day of doing nothing than she usually was after a twenty hour shift.

But when her feet hit the floor she was flying to the front door, and assaulting her girlfriend in a hug.

"Hi there lovely, glad to see you got all dressed up to see me." Remy squeezed Allison tight as she felt all of the older woman's weight shift onto her as she clung to Remy like a koala. The brunette felt all that doubt and worry wash away at the first sight of her lover. Teasing her on account of her flannel pajama pants and tee-shirt.

"I was tired when I got home. Skinny jeans aren't extremely comfortable for _all_ people." Allison teased back. Releasing the taller woman enough to see her face, her arms still around her neck. Remy kissed her on the forehead. Hugging her again, and feeling Allison's legs release her waist. Resting her chin on her blonde head, and breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo.

Then they were kissing. Kissing like that hadn't seen each other in much more than just a couple days. Remy gripped the back of Allison's neck. Allison wrapped her arms around the Remy's waist, sliding her hands up her back, under her coat, sweater, and undershirt. Attempting to push them all off at once.

Remy took the hint and broke away from Allison's lips long enough to unzip and shrug off her jacket. Before pulling her back into kiss her.

Remy lifted Allison up hands under her thighs. Smiling into the kiss, when she felt legs wrap tight around her waist.

She dropped the blonde onto their bed, which Remy was pretty sure she hadn't made that morning, but here it was smooth and unwrinkled.

She paused then when she saw her there. Hair already a mess, shirt wrinkled and out of place, eyes pleading for her, lips pink and swollen. As she half-lay half-sit on the edge of their bed. She had to tell her.

"I think I'm going to hurt you too much." It kind of just fell out of her mouth. Remy had a tendency to blurt.

"What?" Allison seemed totally lost, but she tugged at the edge of Remy's sweater. Wanting her down on the bed. Wanting her close.

"I- When you were gone, I missed you so much, and all I could think was that was how you were going to feel, but so much worse, when I was..., dead." Remy complied to Allison's insistent tugging, and rested her head in the crook between Allison's neck and shoulder. Needing to be close to her, and scared she might start crying.

"Remy you didn't think I'd thought about that?" Allison asked, attempting to pull the brunette's boots off with one arm, and hold her with the other. Remy turned wide questioning eyes on her lover.

"I don't care. I really think it would hurt me now more than later if you end this o-kay,? Be-because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of your life with you." Half way through her sentence her calm demeanor had broken and her voice wavered. She caught Remy's cheek in her palm, and brought her to face her.

"I-I-I'm going to die." Remy stuttered. She didn't know why she felt the urge to convince Allison of that. But she was scooting backward from her. Even though everything in her was screaming to go back to her and hug her tight. Brush her tears away, and kiss her and tell her that she loved her so much.

"I know. I. Don't. Care. I love you." Remy fell off the edge of the bed. Tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you too, and that's exactly why I don't want to hurt you." Remy stumbled to her feet. Biting her lip painfully hard, to again keep it from quivering.

"You are not seriously doing this to me." Allison yelled. Crawling off of the bed. _"Not now.."_ She touched Remy's sweater, bunching the material of it in her hand. The brunette stumbled backward and out the doorway. Closing it in front of her. Leaning heavily against it.

"I love you." She said through the door, all the fight seeping out of her voice.

"Rem... Open the door. We can talk about this." Allison leaned against the other side.

"I can't open the door. I can't have you looking at me while we talk. Okay, just let me stay on my side of the door o-okay?" Remy rested her forehead against the door. Not knowing that Allison was resting at the exact same spot on the other side.

"Okay." A small chuckle broke through Allison's silent tears. "Rem. This is stupid. I've already told you, I don't care. It would hurt now if you left, more than later, if you're taken from me, and that won't be for awhile. The drug trial remember? You have treatment Friday. Dammit Remy, don't do this to me." Allison hit the door with her balled fist. Remy felt her heart break at the desperation in Allison's voice.

"Allison, god, I'm an idiot." Remy shoved the door open, against it's will with the blonde resting against the other side.

"Yes you are." Allison agreed, instantly clinging to the younger woman.

"I was just, I wanted to protect you from getting hurt, and this happened, which as you can see means I'm not very good at stopping hurt. Cause you're crying." Remy wiped the tears from her cheek. "Just, I don't want you to go through what my dad went through, okay?" Allison shook her head in the affirmative. Rubbing her eyes to banish the remnants of tears.

"Medicine changes everyday." She said, leaning in to kiss Remy. Grateful when the younger doctor let her. Happy when she deepened it. Ecstatic when she was being shoved against the bed, and she felt Remy's knees against her hips.

"Was that our first fight?" Remy asked out of breath, with flushed cheeks.

"I think so." Allison said, wrapping her arms, around the younger woman's neck and pulling her down to her lips. "Can we get to the making up now?" Allison asked against Remy's lips, suggestively shimming her hips.

"Mm, I've never had makeup sex before." Remy replied, traveling down the petite blonde's jawline as she spoke. Coming to her throbbing pulse point, which she promptly bit. Running circles around the mark. Allison let out a small mewl-like noise in response. Her hands somehow finding and gripping the back of Remy's thighs without thinking. Attempting to bring her down and closer. Just closer. Closer.

At the small squeeze of encouragement a devilish idea popped into Remy's head. She suckled on the spot of soft flesh on Allison's neck without pause, with a small bite before releasing it. _Good luck covering that up. _She thought, as a bright red angry love bite began to form on her lovers flawless neck. A small flare of pride went off in her stomach when Remy saw her mark on her girlfriend.

"Rem." Allison let the name slip from her lips, while her hands slid up the younger woman's legs, to grip her behind. Sliding around to her front, tugging at her belt loops. Fiddling with her button and fly, shoving her slacks off. Before moving again to shove her sweater off in one smooth motion. She then let her hands slide up the back of her tight undershirt, in search of a bra. While the two were still attached at the lips.

Her eyes snapped open when she didn't find the garment she was looking for.

"You're not..." Allison trailed off.

"Wearing a bra? I know." Remy smirked, and Allison could feel it against her lips. She then let her hands slid from her girlfriend's muscular back, to her front. Confirming it, and cupping those perky breasts in her hands. Feeling taut nipples against her palms.

"You didn't... All day?" Allison asked Remy, who seemed a little.. preoccupied, by those warm hands that had almost of their own accord began to massage her breasts.

"Uh-uh, Alli-Allisonn." Remy groaned out unable to firmly hold onto her words when she felt Allison's knee firmly press against her center. While those quick fingers started teasing her nipples.

At that moment things weren't very fair. So Remy attempted to even them, tugging at Allison's tee-shirt, attempting to get it over her head. A difficult task with her lying on her back. Remy's weight on top of her. She flipped the two. Finally shoving it off. Only to find she wasn't the only one that had gone without a bra. She let out a little 'ah-ha' at the discovery. Allison rose her eyebrows before leaning into find Remy's lips.

Leaving a trail of hot open mouth kisses down her. Shoving the thin material of her undershirt out of the way with much more success that Remy. She let her trail curl up and around one of her breasts. Kisses becoming lighter the closer she got to the bright pink tight nipple. She kissed right around the edge of it, before moving sharply to the next one. Her hair tickling the extremely sensitive nub as she did. Earning a groan from Remy.

The other nipple she put to the same torture, before finally closing her lips over it, flicking her tongue over the the tight little nub. Nipping and sucking before moving to the next. Fingers drawing little patterns on a bare thigh.

"Allison." Remy groaned, out when she felt fingers sliding up her inner thigh. The blonde slid down between her lovers legs. Running her tongue over her moist panties. Remy's hips bucked at the attention and she moaned.

Allison took that as encouragement and tugged the annoying garment out of the way. Leaving her girlfriend completely naked.

She slid two fingers into her to the knuckle. Not even knowing she was moaning with Remy while she started up a steady rhythm, slow at first, but quickly picking up speed in time with Remy's hips, as they pressed into her. Needing more. Needing Allison.

She brushed her thumb over Remy's swollen clit. Which got Remy's incoherent moans to turn into breathy gasps of 'Allison, Allison!' Getting the blonde wetter by the second with each groan, moan, scream and whimper for more, and just in pleasure of what she was already giving her.

She pressed down on Remy's clit again with her thumb. Her free hand sliding up to find a nipple, and rolling it between her fingers. Which were wet with Remy's arousal. Hearing her girlfriend's moans of pleasure, and feeling wet go to slick, and then slippery around her fingers while her walls tightened. It made her heart pick up, and all of her pulse seemed to go between her legs.

Allison then, at the encouragement of Remy's hand in her hair, closed her mouth over her lover's clit suckling loosely. Her tongue teasing it, and as if that was the last bit of encouragement Remy needed she spasmed around Allison's digits. She curled her fingers up into the brunette as she her orgasm as best she could.

When she felt Remy go slack around her she. She pulled out of her. Crawling up the bed next to her, and resting her head on her shoulder. Remy rolled onto her side, a smile unfurling on her already satisfied face.

Allison rose her brows, and Remy pulled Allison's hand up by the wrist. Spreading her fingers and licking every one.

It sent a particularly needy throb to Allison's core. She closed her eyes, and let out a breathy moan. The muscles in her thighs clenching. Then Remy's lips were on hers. Tongue trailing over the part between her lips. Forcing them open. Rolling against Allison's. It was amazing tasting Remy, on Remy's tongue. Really all she tasted right now was Remy. On her lips, her own tongue Remy's tongue. It was amazingly overwhelming.

She gasped when she felt the hand that Remy had taken from her, and licked clean, pressed to her own breast. Making her squeeze. Remy's hand pressed over hers. She felt her breast, and she felt her hand, and god she felt Remy's hand on her other breast. Fingers, and she couldn't even tell if they were hers anymore, were lightly brushing her nipples in slow circles.

"Rem." She gasped, she looked up at the brunette. When did she get on her back? She found her sparkling gray eyes, held them as she moaned when Remy's fingers slid into her. Pumping slowly, at an uneven rate, and getting her gasping.

"Remy!" She cried out loudly when she felt a third finger enter her. Remy's thumb flicking her clit back and forth.

Her hips bucking needing release, and knowing that Remy might just drag it out, until she had her begging.

"Babe, babe, babebabe Remy!" Allison cried out, head falling back as she called to her lover. Whose fingers were up to the hilt in her, and curling in all different ways against her velvety walls. Making her come seeing stars.

"Rem..." Allison found something to grip on Remy, that being her arm, and pulled her to her. Wrapping her arm around her middle, and cuddling into her.

"I love you." Remy stated, kissing Allison on the forehead.

"I love you too." Allison replied. Tugging the blanket under them away. Wanting nothing more than to slip away totally satisfied, with her girlfriend. She nuzzled into one of her favorite places to be. That place right in the crook of Remy's neck. Her chin resting on a collarbone.

The two slipped off to a wonderful, well earned, needed, and wanted slumber.

XxXxXxX

"Rem, there's someone at the door." Allison nudged her girlfriend.

"Who just comes knocking on someone's door at midnight?" Remy complained, rolling over, and burrowing into the sheets.

"Go find out." The blonde encouraged her still half asleep girlfriend. Jumping at another round of overly loud knocking.

"Why do I have to? Nobody comes to our apartment, they'll probably go away eventually." Remy tossed the blankets over her and Allison.

"I don't think they will, Rem." They then sat for almost five minutes in silence. Wherein Remy started to fall back asleep snuggled to Allison. But was jolted out of it by the knocking.

"God, okay, I'll go see." Remy knocked the blankets from her standing and stretching. "They deserve to have me answer the door naked after waking us up right?" Remy looked around the room.

"No trust me babe, that would be a reward." Allison gave her naked girlfriend a once over. Remy huffed, upset at the idea of having to put clothes on. But pulling a pair of boxers from her drawer along with her undershirt from earlier that she slipped on. Turning to Allison.

"Good enough?" She said just her tone letting the blonde know she wasn't happy about this.

"Bra." Allison commanded.

"Noooo." Remy groaned, crossing her arms over her chest. The loud knocking came again. "Coming!" Remy yelled in the direction of the door.

"Yes, Rem. You're perky." Allison teased. Poking her girlfriend in the stomach. Remy uncrossed her arms and looked down at herself frowning.

"It's cold!" She defended. Recrossing her arms. Allison giggled falling back against the bed. Her blanket which was previously covering her falling off. "You are too, it's cold."

"Exactly why you're wearing a bra." Allison pointed at her girlfriend. Who then promptly turned and left the room. "Hey! Remy." Allison called stumbling from their bed, bringing the throw blanket from the end of the bed with her. Then stopped dead at the doorway of their room. Hugging her blanket to her chest. While Remy stood at the front door which was open.

"Hello?" She leaned against the door, leaving it slightly closed, one hand on it. The other over her chest.

"Oh hello." A grumpy late-thirties guy replied laced with sarcasm. Remy hadn't the pleasure of meeting this neighbor yet.

"May I help you?" Remy asked letting her confusion seep into her tone.

"I just spent the last hour and a half trying to explain to my nine year-old daughter what all the screaming from the apartment above us was about." He stated, folding his arms over his chest agitatedly.

"That's nice..., and?" Remy knew where this was probably going.

"You're the apartment above us!" He yelled, stomping his foot. "Also I tried to explain why she saw you and the blonde one kissing the other day. That is not supposed to happen!" He was getting angrier by the second.

"What? When I was nine my dad had given me the whole birds and bees talk..." Remy was still playing dumb.

"Birds and bees! Not birds and birds or bees and bees!" His voice went higher and loucer with frustration and anger.

"If you want us to keep it down we could try, although when I moved in here they said nothing about a noise policy." She leaned heavier against the wall, apex of her thighs aching in a wonderful way.

"No, no, I don't want you and that other woman making my daughter think it's okay to walk around flaunting this. It's disgusting, and wrong." He stomped his foot again. Being out and her and Allison's rather, common, incidents of very much unappreciated PDA Remy was used to this kind of thing. This guy, a little round, and the way he stomped was almost comical. But it was getting irritating and annoying.

"For one, I love my girlfriend very much, and will flaunt her all I want, because I'm so lucky to have her. Two maybe if you didn't want your daughter to know about gays you shouldn't have moved into an apartment with a nice amount of gay clubs and bars around. Three, maybe you should complain to 8-B I can hear their lunch break sexcapades almost everyday I'm home. Oh wait that's you." Remy smiled and waved before closing the door, and sliding down it.

Allison turned from where she had stood at their doorway the whole time, and came to sit next to Remy, in nothing but a blanket.

"You're wonderful." She stated, leaning over to kiss her somewhat irritated girlfriend.

"Because I didn't hit him?" Remy asked, leaning her head onto Allison's bare shoulder.

"That and that just in general you're wonderful." Allison smiled, and kissed Remy again on the top of her head. Remy looked up at her and grinned, pushing the two of them flat on the ground. Causing Allison's blanket to slide and reveal her nakedness.

"Mm, I beg to argue. You're the wonderful one." Remy taking in the body under her, then placed a kiss right above Allison's navel, catching her eyes as she looked up. Then crawling up her, and kissing her on the lips.

**A/N** Yes they will indeed be having floor sex momentarily. So do you guys still hate me after I made them kiss (and a bit more) and makeup? I hope not, because I actually like this chapter a lot :)

Review!


	15. Domesticity

**A/N **So yeah, I just needed a chapter of pure adorableness. Or in other words fluff, that happens often.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it.

"Remy!" Allison stood in the doorway to their room. An agitated look on her face. Remy stood at the foot of the bed.

"Yes?" She asked looking up from the buttons of her shirt. Biting her lip at the glare Allison was giving her.

"What is this?" Allison asked pointing to the red mark marring her neck right over her pulse point. Holding all of her blonde curls to one side.

"A... Lovebite?" Remy rose her brows eyes wide.

"You-you gave me a hickey." Allison accused, walking to her girlfriend and smacking her on the arm. Attempting to hold her serious face as she said it.

"It was an accident." The younger woman yelped. Allison frowned.

"No, you did this on purpose. You, god do you know how hard this is going to be to cover up? I'm in charge of a department! Do you know what will happen if someone sees it?" Allison seemed to be scolding her, but she was smiling, and giggling as she did so. A smile quirked Remy's lips Allison noticed this, and smacked her again.

"I'm serious Remy!" Allison said watching her girlfriend rubbing her sore arm.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Remy cowered away from Allison's glare.

"No you're proud of yourself I can tell." The blonde rolled her eyes smacking her girlfriend's rear as she walked away. Remy yelped at that. Then turned gripping Allison around the middle as she tried to walk away. Kissing her right over her 'hickey.'

"Mmm. Al let's not go to work today." Remy suggested holding Allison to her, and rocking them slowly back and forth.

"Rem, we're going to work." Allison mumbled. Enjoying for a moment being held, then starting back to the bathroom. To cover her lovebite, and get ready for work. Remy followed unhappily.

XxXxXxX

"Remy, we need to go to the grocery store." Allison informed the younger woman, who was currently in the shower.

"We do now?" Remy asked rubbing the shampoo from her hair. Allison took another step into the bathroom.

"Yes, we do. We're out of milk, cereal, juice, bread..." The blonde trailed off. Remy jumped when she felt a rush of cold air from the shower curtain being pushed open. Her girlfriend entering, and slipping her arms around her middle. "And most importantly, alcohol." Allison finished, breathing against Remy's ear.

"Can I tell you something really dorky?" Remy asked.

"Of course, I love it when you're dorky." The shorter woman's voice hummed against Remy's shoulder, her finger circling Remy's naval.

"O-okay, but you're going to make me forget." Remy said, fingers going to Allison's wrist, and stopping her finger. "I love being around you so much I even like grocery shopping with you." She stated, Turning and pulling the blonde into the hot shower spray.

"You're adorable." Allison stated, kissing Remy's collarbone, and feeling the brunette's hands start to massage her back. "Mmm, I like showering with you." Allison smirked up at the younger woman. Luring her in for a real kiss.

"Mm, I like sexing with you." Remy replied, still half kissing her girlfriend, and pressing her against the wall. Allison let out a gasp at that, biting her lip when she felt Remy's hands wandering.

XxXxXxX

"You said alcohol?" Remy asked leaning on the front of their cart which made Allison need to apply twice as much force to move it.

"Yes I said alcohol." She replied as they creeped down the aisle with Remy's weight on the front of the cart. "Alright rides over." Allison commanded, giving the cart a shake.

"So does that mean we will be drinking alcohol?" Remy asked, dropping off of the cart, and letting Allison speed up and walk in front of her. Taking in the backside of her girlfriend.

"Tonight?" Allison asked, picking a loaf of bread from the shelf, and turning for a response. Only to catch Remy checking out her ass. She grinned at that. Wiggling her hips to get her attention.

"Yes! Yes tonight, are we drinking tonight?" Remy asked, stepping closer to where Allison had stopped the cart, and melding with her.

"If you want, I don't see why we need to drink but it could be fun... Rem, there are people around." Allison pulled on Remy's fingers which were resting on her stomach.

"Not right here, and all I wanted to do was this." Remy laid a quick kiss on her lover's lips. "And what do you mean you don't see why we have to drink? Just a glass..., or two. That or we could just skip right to the sexing?" She suggested, beginning to push the cart, arms on either side of Allison.

"You're very forward you know that?" Allison teased, walking backwards trapped between Remy and the cart. Tugging at the open sides of her shirt.

"Well, I mean it is our two month anniversary." Remy said without skipping a beat.

"What! It is?" Allison asked stopping, causing Remy to run into her.

"Yes ma'am." The brunette said taking a step back.

"So.., what, what did you want to do?" Allison asked playing with Remy's shirt again, and blushing horribly at forgetting.

"Cook, or more realistically somehow otherwise obtain food. Stay in, eat, drink, have a nice time. Before taking you back to our room and ravishing you until the sun comes up." Remy replied. Some innocent guy caught the end of that and looked over at them eyes wide. Before speeding off to turn out of the aisle.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Allison said pulling her in by the shirt for a quick kiss.

"We should probably finish our grocery shopping first." Remy said continuing on down the aisle. "Since you know we don't have any food." Allison kissed her again.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Remy said. Before spinning the blonde to face the cart again. "Now you shop." She whispered in her ear, before releasing the cart, and ducking down the next aisle.

"Rem where are you... nevermind." Allison started to ask her girlfriend before dropping it, and walking on to the cereal aisle the next aisle over in the opposite direction of Remy. Looking for anything there they ate.

"Allison?" She froze. Chocolate Frosted Mini Wheats in hand. Hovering over the cart about to be dropped in. "What are you doing here?" She didn't turn because she didn't want it to be him. Even though, by that stuck up Aussie accent of his, it so obviously was. Then fate decided to fuck her a little more.

"Babe they have whipped cream on..., sale." She slowly dropped off seeing the her blonde coworker standing there. Gripping his own cart with white knuckles. Allison's own grip, on the cereal box, had tightened as Remy made her presence known.

"Babe?" Horror spread over Chase's face. "Babe!" He sounded like he just might throw up. "What the hell?" His gaze kept flicking from Remy to Allison.

"Chase-" Allison started but Chase wasn't quite done.

"You two aren't? You can't be- Allison you're straight!" Chase stammered horribly. Meanwhile Remy walked the few feet between her and Allison, sliding her arms around her middle. Holding her back to her front. Resting her chin on her lover's shoulder, and giving Chase puppy dog eyes.

"Chase. We are, we can, and I'm not. I never said I was." Allison glanced down at Remy's arms around her. Smiling at the whipped cream cans in her hand. A small flare of pride going through her, because she was Remy's and Remy was hers, and she didn't care what Chase thought.

"Y-you, Allison. Why? What. What are you even doing here?" Chase seemed to be unwilling to grip the idea of his ex-wife being with a woman. In particular this woman.

"I'm the one who showed you this place." Allison stated. Tugging at Remy's arms to release her before grabbing their cart. Really wanting to get away from Chase before he exploded again. Which was sure to happen.

Remy seemed to get the hint and turned with her to leave. But not without shooting a smirk in Chase;s general direction. She knew that even though he put up a 'let's be friendly' persona around her. Chase didn't like Remy, and judged her horribly.

XxXxXxX

"His face though Allison! It was priceless." Remy sat on the chair watching her pacing girlfriend. Who had been pacing for almost ten minutes.

"You know he's going to tell House?" Allison said it more like 'is he going to tell House?' Stopping and facing Remy, a scared look on her face. Remy took pity on her and stood, smothering her in her arms.

"Do you care baby?" Remy pulled away slightly so she could see her face.

"I... I don't know. I think it would be hard at first you know. House... But we, we wouldn't have to hide it anymore. I mean, when we go to lunch in the cafeteria we could play footsies." Remy smirked at that, and got a blush from Allison. "I mean it wouldn't be all bad, you know?" Allison had begun to play with the buttons on Remy's shirt.

"I think it would be okay." Remy hooked her finger under Allison's chin. "Are you okay with it? I could maybe, _maybe_, make a slave deal with House." She said, looking into her lover's bright teal eyes. Allison smiled because that obviously meant that Remy really did love her.

"No, no, I'm okay with it." Allison said, fighting the urge to just kiss Remy until neither could think. "I don't think I could handle you being home less than you already are."

"I'll actually be home more." Remy said, she had begun to sway them slowly from side to side. Why she didn't know.

"Why?" Allison let her head rest on Remy's shoulder, and her arms slide around her waist. While Remy's hands rested on her lower, very lower, back. They began to sway more.

"I have a confession to make." Remy said against the blonde head of her girlfriend.

"What?" Allison tried to look more up into the brunette's eyes.

"I kind of made another slave deal with House." Remy said. Her bosses demands had gone down a lot lately. But still without that threat hanging over her head she would be home a bit more. She had only kept with House's demands because she didn't want him to find out about them. She really hadn't thought to tell Allison. Mainly because she knew that she would make her stop.

"Is that why he makes you do so much stupid stuff? I just thought that he had become more I don't know, House." Allison let herself sink into Remy's grip. "Why didn't you tell me?" She then asked sounding only slightly offended.

"Because I knew you'd feel guilty, and tell me to stop. Even if you weren't ready to, so to say, come out of the closet." Remy turned them before tipping Allison down over the foot of the couch which they had somehow moved to. Then she crawled onto her lover, and kissed her collarbones, neck, cheeks, and finally her lips. Allison gripped Remy's face, holding their kiss longer. While the brunette tried to hold herself up over her. In their somewhat awkward position.

Then when Allison didn't let her go for a bit lengthy kiss Remy felt her elbows buckle, and she fell on top of her smaller girlfriend. Allison just let out a slow breath when Remy didn't move.

"You're crushing me." Allison whined, pushing at her shoulders. Shoving the brunette down so her head lay on her chest, in the valley between her breasts.

The blonde, after a couple more seconds of pushing, let out a loud yelp. "Remy! You bit me!" Allison scolded. Handing instinctively trying to go to the spot where she could feel the bite. Currently covered with Remy's lips.

"Sorry..." The brunette looked up at those eyes that couldn't decide if they wanted to be blue or teal today. "I kissed it better." She added. Lifting herself back up, and crawling to Allison's face, resting their faces, forehead to forehead. Nose to nose. They stayed like that for a couple seconds, Remy noticed something in Allison's eyes. Then she was laying on her back, and Allison was on top of her.

"You're like a ninja sometimes." The lowermost of the two stated, attempting to kiss her topper. But was being kept an unfair distance away. She growled, in Cameron's mind adorably, when Allison grinned at her struggles. "Sttoopppppp." Remy finally gave up and started whining.

"Why you're so adorable." Allison teased, before kissing the brunette on the cheek. Then traveling down her jaw, neck, and resting her head on Remy's chest.

"Tell me a story." The younger said after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

"Okay, a true story, or something made up?" Allison asked, beginning to draw circles on the patch of bare flesh visible on her human pillows midriff.

"Don't care." Remy replied.

So Allison plunged into a very made up very detailed tale about fairytale creatures, and the real world colliding, and when she was darn near finished. She noticed the even breathing of the chest under her head, and frowned. She had asked for a story and gone to sleep? Punishment time.

Allison moved just slightly as not to wake her lover. Shifting to straddle her, and look down at her face. Finding what she was looking for, through the material of Remy's shirt and bra, and giving it a twist. Which got as she could feel, the muscles in Remy's thighs to clench, and as she could see. Remy to wake up.

"Ow!" Remy cupped a hand over the particularly sore spot on her chest before giving Allison a glare. "What the hell?" She asked raising her eyebrows frowning, but with that playful sparkle in her eyes.

"You asked me to tell you a story, and then you went to sleep." Allison said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"So you almost twisted my nipple off?" Remy asked hand still protectively covering her chest.

"Hey, you bit my boob for no reason at all. So I thought it was fair." Allison smiled at her flawless logic.

"I didn't bite that hard!" Remy shot back pouting.

"Oh yes you did!" Allison sounded a bit insulted by that.

"Nu-uh." Remy turned up her chin. Refusing to look into those eyes. Resolute with her belief. She _did not_ bite her that hard.

"Really now? I bet you left bite marks. Do you want to see?" Allison asked, fingers going to the buttons on her shirt.

"Yes please." Remy's eyes instantly went to her girlfriend's chest.

"You, you, you. Gah!" Allison dropped her hands. Which made the brunette frown. She grabbed her by the wrists, and placed her hands back at her first buttoned button.

"Bite marks. Seeing is believing." She stated assisting the blonde in unbuttoning that button. So Allison gladly took the task of undoing the next few until her particularly round breasts were revealed. Revealing with them a pair of bright pink bite marks.

"See told you." Allison smirked satisfied. But Remy seemed a bit more interested in her breasts than the bite marks on one. Remy kissed the spot, then up and over the smooth swell of her left breast to the edge of her bra.

So with that a few rounds of that earlier mentioned ravishing occurred a little ahead of schedule.

XxXxXxX

"I was supposed to make you dinner before that." Remy said pulling Allison into her lap. Leaning their foreheads together.

"You can't make dinner." Allison replied tilting her head so she could kiss the brunette.

"Mm, god your hair tickles." Remy said jerking away, and scooping up Allison's curls, and tossing them over her shoulder.

"You like it." Allison grinned hands sliding from their place on Remy's lower stomach to grip her breasts.

"No, no, no. Dinner." Remy stood, turning and dropping Allison on the couch.

"Remy denying sex? I think the world may end." The petite blonde said shoving herself to her knees, watching Remy searching for her clothes, separating hers from Allison's. Tossing those that weren't hers to the blonde.

"I want to have dinner, nice, and lovely with you." Remy pulled a few articles of clothing on. "Then we can have more sex." She said, leaning in and planting a kiss on Allison's lips. "I love you." She grinned before kissing her again. Then pulled away and went to the kitchen before Allison could reel her in.

"Do you need my help?" Allison asked, searching for underwear in her pile of clothing that Remy had picked up.

"No." Remy said searching for a pan the right size. "I actually _know_ how to make some things. I just usually choose not to." She leaned her elbows on the counter, chin on her hands. Taking a couple seconds to watch her half-naked girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked turning on the couch now fully dressed. To see Remy pulling out certain ingredients and turning on the stove. "So have you been making me think that you can't cook for yourself for the past four months so that you don't have to?" Allison asked stretching out on her stomach.

"No, I just can't make much very well." Remy replied glancing over her shoulder.

XxXxXxX

"Fuck... Fuck, fuck fuckfuck!" Allison jumped at the yells coming from the kitchen. Dropping her book, and dragging herself off of the couch.

"Sure you don't need help?" She teased leaning against the counter, and watching Remy attempt to fix whatever she was making.

"Maybe..." The brunette turned to face her girlfriend, a pout forming on her lips.

"Okay, here." Allison started fidgeting with the heat under on the stove, and giving it a stir. "This would be a lot easier if you told me what you were making." She said, pulling away from the saved dish.

"Okay." Remy complied.

So they made Fettuccine Alfredo together. Before sitting down to eat, and a whole night of... 'ravishing.'

Two months had gone by so fast.

**A/N** So yay, a chapter of pure fluff. Well pretty much pure fluff. I want to warn you guys that I don't think this story has that many chapters left. Maybe one or two... But if you guys have anything you want to see in this, tell me. I could try putting it in, because last time someone asked for something. It helped with the plot. So tell me anything you want in that review you were going to write.


	16. Treatment

**A/N **Happy New Year! So This would have gotten up sooner but I tried to write a New Year's Eve fic. (and failed epically by the way.) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I've ran out of witty things to say here... I don't, never, I can't. Nope. Don't not at all.

Remy awoke slowly to the sun shining in on her through the wide windows over head. Stifling a yawn and looking down at the blonde still blissfully asleep in her arms. She loved waking up like this.

She rolled over carrying Allison with her. "Remy!" Allison let out a small squeal. The blanket fell off of the two of them and Allison scrambled to grab it. The chill attacking her bare skin instantly.

Remy rolled them over again. This time ending up on top of the blonde, who was now facing her, and the blanket had been knocked off the bed. She leaned in and gave the other woman a good long good morning kiss.

"We beat the alarm again." Allison said, fingers grazing Remy's bare stomach.

"Allison, this happened last time we beat the alarm." Remy warned with a smile gracing her lips when Allison's hands were starting to go up her stomach. The brunette let out a small noise between a groan and a moan when those hands found her breasts.

"Oh, are you denying sex. Again?" Allison's thumbs flicked over Remy's nipples. Her arms that were holding her up quivered, she let out a small groan. Trying to keep some semblance of control over herself.

"I'm fine as long as you don't yell at me for us being late." The brunette warned starting to nibble down her jawline, before coming to _that_ spot on her neck. Allison tried to keep herself from melting, as the younger woman nibbled and suckled that sensitive bit of skin.

Before traveling down to her lover's chest.

Kissing up the smooth swell of a breast to a pink nipple. Which tightened up at the touch of Remy's tongue. She felt the petite blonde under her trembling as she teased her.

Barely grazing the sensitive flesh where Allison most wanted her attentions. She felt herself lifting up off the bed into Remy unconsciously. The brunette grinned, nipping her lover's taut nipple, and getting a loud moan of satisfaction. Flicking it back and forth between her teeth, Allison's nails scratching down her back, and leaving bright pink lines behind.

She kissed across to the other breast kissing her nipple, and giving it equal attention. Before traveling back up to find her lovers lips. She let her hand slide between her legs, and into her.

"Ga-ha Rem! Remy!" Allison's fingers dug into her lover's back. Moaning into Remy's ear. Whose head was resting on her shoulder. Kissing her collarbone with every movement of her hand.

She flicked her thumb over Allison's clit, earning another loud moan. Which shaped itself into her name. Remy found that spot of Allison's neck again.

Nipping it and curling up into Allison's center. Before pulling out and sharply back into her again. Pressing down onto her hard erect clit. Making her cry out.

"Reeeemy!" She cried as release rolled over. Slackening her muscles. Leaving her gasping. Remy held Allison as she regained her composure. Kissing her lover's forehead, and smiling against it.

"Your turn." Allison breathed against Remy's neck. The brunette smiled, and cradled her in her arms. Sitting up, and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"In the shower." Remy replied carrying the blonde to the shower. Feeling her legs tighten around her waist, and feeling hot searing kisses down her neck.

XxXxXxX

"Why can't you just take the case?" Taub asked. Twirling his pen between his fingers, looking at his boss who was standing behind the whiteboard. Checking every couple seconds around the edge for Cuddy.

"We just finished a case you silly Jew. I need my down time between cases. You know to reek havoc, annoy Cuddy, and catch up on my porn." He checked again. "Also, we cannot take a case without our most sexually open member. No I do not mean you Chase." House pointed his cane to the empty seat, most often taken by one Dr. Hadley.

"Where is Thirteen?" He cried when none of the doctors reacted. Stomping his cane on the ground like an angry toddler.

"I don't know, weather was bad last night. She might have had a little trouble getting in." Foreman offered, paging through his newspaper leisurely.

"Or she could be wondering how to get a woman out of bed!" House said, again checking the hall for Cuddy. He of course did not think this was the case, but was his favorite topic to go to when Thirteen came up. He found the way Chase's jaw, and fists clenched somewhat interesting though.

"Something you'd like to share with the class Chase?" House asked, stopping his spinning cane to point at the blonde doctor.

"No?" The attempt to sound confused in his voice was almost painful to hear.

"Are you sure?" The gimp wasn't quite keen on letting up. The Chase Cameron, and now Thirteen drama interested him more than most of his soap operas these days.

"Yes I'm sure." Chase spread his hands out in his lap to keep them from clenching. His eyes flicking from Foreman to Taub to House to Foreman and Taub again. The two men didn't know about Thirteen and Cameron's living arrangement, and although Chase wanted to shout it to the heavens. To prove how unbelievably ridiculous it was that Allison had once again fallen for a dying... person.

He did not though want to involve Foreman, for the obvious reason of him being Thirteen's ex, and had all of her business claimed as his own. He did not want Foreman involved in Cameron's life as an effect of that.

Taub, well he was Taub.

"You two leave. Clinic duty, or the ER. I don't care. But if you do go to the clinic, do my hours not yours." He smirked when Taub didn't argue, and simply left. Then turned disapproving eyes to the still seated Foreman. Who then with a roll of the eyes, left himself.

"What is it Aussie?" House pulled the whiteboard with him to come stand across from the younger man.

"I went, I uh- Thirteen and Allison are together. Like a couple." He let his head fall into his hands. He didn't know why he was telling House. He just hoped that House would make Thirteen's life hell. He groaned when he heard House's victory cries.

"I knew it!" He cried, slamming his cane into the clear table, and making Chase jump. "This is glorious." He limped out of the differential to his office. Leaving his hiding place in his joy. Then he seemed to have a wonderful realization at the doorway to his office. "What if that's why she's late." He threw his head back and let out a joyful cry. _"Mooooorning sex!" _

Chase hugged his stomach, and rested his head on the clear surface staring at his feet. What monster had he created?

XxXxXxX

"We're late. How, how are we late?" Allison rested her head against Remy's shoulder as they stood in the parking lot. Her breath puffing up in a cloud as she did.

"Are you going to yell at me?" Remy asked, her hands sliding loosely down the petite blonde's side soothingly. She kind of loved how adorable and schoolgirl-like Allison acted. It seriously reminded her of high school.

"No, I think it's kind of my fault this time." The blonde looked up at her girlfriend. Taking a step back, and a calming breath. "Do you think Chase told anyone?" She asked. The brunette shrugged. Allison took Remy's mittened hand that was resting on her side, and holding it for a minute. Before releasing it, and starting to the hospital.

She hated acting like this. Hiding her and Remy felt wrong. She wanted to show her off like they did..., well when they were anywhere but the hospital. Like she had to Chase.

She stopped and waited for Remy to catch up with her. Slipping her gloved hand into the brunette's mittened one. Having Remy turn wide eyes on her. Then the corners of her mouth tugged up into a bright smile.

"I figured why let Chase have this over us." They were still a ways away from the hospital, and Remy chanced a kiss. Allison swatted her stomach, but grinned. A little giddy at the feel of Remy kissing her where _anyone _could see.

XxXxXxX

Thirteen went to the differential only to find it empty, so before taking the chance of being caught there, and being taunted by House for being late she thought she best head to the clinic. Knowing that there would most likely not be a case.

When she turned to go she was enveloped in a hug. A hug that smelled like old spice. She felt stubble against her temple, and the handle of a cane digging into her back.

"Daddy raised you well." House said, patting the very confused brunette on the head.

"When did it _finally _happen?" House seemed genuinely curious. But Thirteen simply frowned, and side stepped the older man.

"Do we have a case?" she asked, attempting to avoid the topic. Even though she knew it was pointless.

"Is that why you're late? Morning sex? Do tell, every detail." Thirteen frowned. Again side stepping House only to have him move in front of her again. Trapping her between him and the wall to the differential.

"I'm going to go to the clinic." She finally got around him.

"Do my hours." House whacked her in the arm.

"Nope, I have my own." She shot him a smile. He looked shocked.

"Need I remind... Oh yeah!" He realized how the threat he had been holding over her wouldn't work very well. "I can still tell the nurses, imagine how excited they'd be to know about this little evolution." His smirk grew. As if this was even better than his older threat.

"I don't care." Thirteen then took off for the clinic, hands in her lab coat pockets. "Allison doesn't care either by the way." She shot over her shoulder.

"_Allison?_" He teased drawing the first name out. He had little to go on so mocking her about the use of her _girlfriend's_ first name seemed like the best thing.

XxXxXxX

"Remy?" Allison ducked around the curtain separating the chairs there were only a couple people there. A few nurses miling around, and Remy. Seated in her chair hooked up to a pole. Pumping her full of medicine that just might save her life. Well a good chunk of her life.

"Allie?" The brunette looked up from her notebook. A smile tugging at her lips, knowing that Allison hated the childish name that she had caught during one of her girlfriend's conversations with her brother.

"I told you don't call me that. How are you doing?" Allison knelt at the edge of the cushy recliner. Brushing the brunette's hair from her eyes. She felt Remy lean into her touch. She was really loving being able to show her affections for her lover at work. Well _some_ of her affection.

"Wonderful." Remy looked over at the other woman smiling brightly.

"And why is that. Usually you're all. I'm tired, I feel sick." Allison teased, starting to play with the brunette's hair.

"Well, I got my progress checked today... And well it's working. Allison it's working. It's delaying my symptoms. I'm going to live longer." Remy's smile had gotten wider and wider. Then she pulled Allison in, and kissed her. She felt her stomach clench when Allison returned the kiss eagerly.

"I'm going to live longer _with you_." She brought the blonde in for another kiss. When they broke apart Allison's eyes were shining, and Remy couldn't tell if they were tears or not.

"I love you." Allison said, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too." Remy replied. Still holding the other woman by the cheeks. Then kissing her again, and again, and-

"Remy! People are staring." The blonde was smiling, hands on her lover's shoulders.

"I don't care." Remy said grinning widely and shaking her head from side to side. Before landing a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Come here." Remy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Hugging her tightly and burrowing into her neck. Allison slipped her arms around her waist. Holding her, and rubbing slow circles on her back.

Neither moved until Allison heard the nurses footsteps coming towards them. She released the younger woman, and tapped her on the shoulder. So she'd do the same.

"You're done." The scrub-clad woman said. Thirteen offered up her arm to have her IV removed. "Just sign the sheet on you're way out, and you're free to go." She walked off to the nurses station on the other side of the glass door.

Allison smiled as she stood grabbing Remy's coat from the back of her chair where she'd tossed it. Not wanting to have to stop at the locker room before she left for the night. She kissed Remy on the jaw as she stood. Blocked from the nurse's view by the curtain separating stations. The brunette turned sharply so their lips met. Allison curled her fingers in Remy's shirt. Clinging to her and prolonging the contact.

"Mm. How about we go home and _celebrate_ your progress." Cameron unwillingly released her shirt. A suggestive arch coming to her eyebrows, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Sounds like a good idea." Remy said breathlessly.

**A/N **Morning sex? ^^ and celebration sex! So I think one or two more chapters. But I have new story ideas do not fear! Review with your love, and affection.


	17. Daddy's Blessing

**A/N** Sorry this took a little longer than usual. I wanted to make it perfect. I wrote it four times, before I came up with this. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** What nonsense is this? I own it and Cameron and Thirteen are gone? I didn't trap either of them down with a better contract? Oh wait! I don't own House.

"It's cold." Allison said, her head resting in Remy's lap as they sat on the cold damp bench at the park not far from their apartment. The snow falling gracefully in little clumps. Remy was petting Allison's hair sub-consciously.

They'd walked to the park at Remy's complaint of hating being inside so much. The past two weeks had pretty much been back and forth between the hospital and the two's apartment. With a trip to the grocery trip thrown in.

"Yeah, it's because we've been sitting still for like twenty minutes." The brunette replied, looking down at her girlfriend in her lap. Allison pushed herself up on her hands meeting Remy's lips.

"You taste nice." Allison said grinning when she pulled away. Falling back onto Remy's lap. Remy doubled over to reach Allison's lips again. The blonde leaned up more into the younger woman.

"Jolly Ranchers." She mumbled against her lover's lips. Passing the pink candy into her mouth. Allison twisted Remy's shirt in her fingers. Lifting herself up more, a hand sliding into her lover's hair.

"Mhmm. We should probably go home you're shivering." Remy said when they broke apart. The blonde was even through their heated activities.

Allison huffed frustrated. Standing and pulling Remy up with her. Before kissing her quickly again. She knocked snow that had built up off of Remy's shoulders.

Remy smiled. A random moment of unbelievable joy, and content rolled over her. She felt so lucky to have Allison. She really couldn't think of a time she was ever this happy in her life. She cupped Allison's cheek in her hand. Running her thumb over her cheekbone. "I love you." Then she kissed her.

She was so adorable, with that flush in her cheeks. Her bright red nose, her blonde curls tumbling around her face, wet with somewhat melted snow.

"I love you too. Now let's go home, I'll make hot chocolate." Allison slid her hand into Remy's pulling her along.

XxXxXxX

"This tastes like sex in my mouth. How, how did you make it. I'm used to like Swiss Miss out of the pack." Remy took another eager sip from her mug.

"I have cocoa from when I went to Central America after I left Princeton Plainsboro. Mix it with milk..." Allison took a sip. "Sex in your mouth." She declared, leaning in and swiping whipped cream from the tip of her girlfriend's nose then licked it from her finger.

"Mmm, do you know what else tastes like sex in your mouth?" Remy set her mug down and crawled practically on top of Allison.

"And what is that?" The blonde rose her eyebrows. That adorable little half smirk on her lips.

"Sex in your mouth." She stated, kissing the smaller woman slowly. Hearing Allison set down her own mug of hot liquid. But never taking her eyes from the other woman's. The blonde gripped her shirt. Something Remy noticed she did quite often, and she knew she wanted her closer. But they were currently as close as possible with clothes on.

Allison then broke away. Sitting up and knocking Remy off her, before crawling onto her. Taking the upper hand.

"I love you." Allison said, leaning her head on the other woman's shoulder. Picking up a soft brown lock of hair and twirling it around her finger. Remy started to reply but she was stopped by lips on hers. Allison rolled off of her, snuggling into the crook of her neck again.

It didn't happen often that they went over an hour together without exchanging I love yous.

Remy stroked the blonde's back slowly. She kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm lucky." Remy said, resting her chin on Allison's head. It struck Allison as an odd thing to say, of all the people she knew she was pretty sure Remy was one of the least lucky. Growing up with her dying mother, having the disease that her mother had died from. From what Remy had divulged to her, her father had started to drink afterward. Then the whole thing with Foreman, and pretty much all of her relationships.

"Because I have you silly." Remy grinned, nuzzling the top of her lover's head.

"How did you...?" The blonde lifted her head finding the younger woman's eyes. A questioning look in her eyes.

"You were making that face. The one when you're confused." She started stroking Allison's back again.

"Oh." She fell back into her comfy place in the crook of her lover's neck. Kissing the smooth pale column of it.

"You know I had a crush on you since like..., you moved in?" Her hand that was sliding soothingly up and down Allison's back slipped under her shirt, to touch the soft skin of her back.

"Kind of." Allison replied smugly. "You were so adorable." She added, at the small noise of disbelief that came from her girlfriend.

"So you knew? You knew and you let me look like an idiot?" Remy turned her head, in an attempt to look at the blonde. Who was hiding in her shoulder.

"Well I liked you too!" Allison finally came out of her hiding place, her voice cracking adorably in disbelief. Holding herself up with hands on either side of the younger woman.

"Exactly why there was more of a reason to tell me." Remy leaned forward to kissed her lover quickly. She was just to adorable making that face to pass it up.

"I, don't know I was scared you know. We made a lot of memories dancing around each other like that though." Allison let her forehead lean against the younger woman's. That little half smirk tugging at her lips.

"Yes.." Remy made a face. "We did." She hugged Allison closer to her. Sliding her arms further up the back of her shirt. "You know how many times I seriously almost jumped you right then and there?" She drew small circles on her lover's back.

"Like when?" Allison giggled. Remembering her shameless flirting, and teasing.

"Well when you stripped down to your underwear in front of me." Allison grinned at that. "And when you forgot your pajamas in your room." She attempted to give Remy a serious face. But her grin flickered onto her face again.

"You were wet, naked, you are lucky I didn't just. Gah!" Remy attacked Allison sides with her fingers at the bright smile on her lips. "You think it's funny." The brunette growled.

"No it's not it's just, I wouldn't have minded." The blonde rose her brows, feeling Remy press into her hips. Biting her lip and wrapping his arms tightly around the other woman's waist.

Then she locked lips with Allison rolling them over. Pinning her down by the hips. Starting down her neck. Hot searing kisses.

XxXxXxX

"I was wondering if you had any files left for Dr. Cameron?" Thirteen leaned against the nurse's station in the center of the ER.

"Actually after she finishes the one she's working on she's due for her lunch break." The nurse, Nancy Thirteen thought, answered. Filing through the stacks of red covered folders. The pink scrubbed girl looked back up at her, with a knowing look. "She tends to forget she has a lunch break. Why don't you go remind her."

"Thank you." Remy replied, spinning on her heel and scanning for her blonde girlfriend. Then shoving off of the edge of the counter and walking taking off toward the older woman. Who was walking to her office. She tapped her lightly on the hip and kept walking.

"Rem." Allison grabbed onto the back of the brunette's lab coat. Then pulled her into her office.

"What are you doing in the ER?" Allison asked, pressing her girlfriend against the wall, and kissing her.

"Mmm," she grudgingly pulled away from the kiss. "Looking for you." She then gave her another kiss. "I was going to ask if you wanted to get lunch... But this is good too." Remy slipped a hand into the blonde's hair. Receiving another lingering kiss. Lips, teeth, tongue.

"I'm hungry." Allison pulled away. Smirking at the small pout on her lover's swollen lips. Remy looked down at her hands resting on where she'd pushed up Allison's scrub top. Then smoothed out the pink material.

"Okay..." She trailed off. Letting herself be pulled by Allison out the door.

XxXxXxX

"You know I hate this cafeteria food. It's like high school all over again." Remy dropped her sandwich back onto her plate.

"No, the cafeteria food at my school was worse." Allison stabbed at her fruit salad. Taking a strawberry to her lips.

"How is it that you can make eating a strawberry off a fork sexy?" The brunette asked stealing a strawberry from Allison's salad. Allison swatted her hand away.

"Hey! You should have gotten your own." The blonde scolded. Remy smirked and reached for another strawberry. Allison caught her wrist and mock-glared at her. "No." She said, smacking her the back of her hand.

"Okay." Remy cowered away, a pout fixed on her lips. Allison felt a tug of guilt in her chest, even if they were only teasing. She took the hand she was still holding captive and brought Remy's knuckles to her lips. Then mumbled 'I love you' against them.

"I love you too." Remy perked up, leaning over the table to kiss Allison on the forehead.

As she was pulling away Allison pressed a strawberry to her lover's lips. Remy took the red fruit from her, sucking the juice from her finger. Allison tried to ignore the way it made her stomach all fluttery.

"Oh, you two are just too adorable." Both doctor's turned to see House setting his tray down, and sitting down at the corner booth of the cafeteria where they were seated. A fatherly tone in his voice. Remy fell back into her seat.

"You really made daddy proud." He took a bite out of his burger. Shaking his finger. "I really thought you weren't going to go through with it." He looked between the two. A smile on his lips, the couple was a little alarmed by it. As it was usually a sign of someone else's pain. "But here you are." He motioned between them.

"And may I add one of the sexiest couples I have yet to set eyes on." He took them in his usual smirk falling on his lips, to replace the rather disturbing former smile. Then he jumped up, well the best he could with his limp, to follow Wilson.

"That was..., strange." Remy let her chin fall onto her palms. Watching House limping after Wilson, attempting to get his attention about something.

"Yeah." Allison curled a lock of Remy's hair that had fallen out of her messy bun around her finger. Smiling at her girlfriend's slightly puzzled look.

"I'm serious." Remy turned to face the blonde. Kissing her hand that still had a lock of hair in it, with overly exaggerated puckered lips.

"I'm pretty sure that we just got House's blessing." Allison stated, a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"Are you kidding?" The brunette asked, twisting her wrist to grip Allison's hand which had just untangled itself from her hair. Lacing their fingers together in one movement. Without looking away from Allison's eyes.

"No..." She paused a puzzled look on her face before resuming. "He's tried to destroy me and Chase's relationship. Then our marriage, and he tried to destroy you and Foreman. He tried to destroy all of Cuddy's, and all of Wilson's relationship's. Then, us... He.." Allison made a face.

"He doesn't want to destroy what we have. He actually seems to want us to stay together. Whether or not that's just in the hopes of catching us making out or something, I don't care." Allison pulled on their joined hands. Pressing her lips to the back of Remy's hand as the brunette had earlier to hers.

"Like how he hasn't told all the nurses in the ER about us?" Remy asked, spreading her fingers. Then closing them around her lover's hand again.

"Yeah. But they gossip anyway." Allison replied. She rolled her eyes and started to play with the fingers on the hand she held captive. Kissing each knuckle.

"I kind of like it." Remy looked away at the teasing smile on Allison's lips. A pink flush coming to her cheeks.

"You're so adorable." The blonde ER head teased.

"I mean. They talked about me a lot before you. About Spencer. About the things I did for House. But now, it's something good. Now it's something I love them knowing about. Now it's something I love showing off. Now, it's you." It was Allison's turn to blush.

"You smooth talker you." Allison finally managed to get a grip on her words.

"I've never been happier with someone. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life. Allison you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Remy held Allison's bright teal eyes.

"Rem.." Allison attempted to reply but trailed off. Unable to come up with words.

"This is the stuff that they write love songs about." Remy leaned forward to rest on her free hand. Allison gave the hand still in hers a little squeeze. A bit overwhelmed, in the good way. Then she leaned the small distance to Remy across the table. Pressing her lips to Remy's. Arms wrapped tightly around the younger woman's neck.

"I love you so much, Remy. I know now with you. I don't think I've every really, really, loved someone. At least not like this." She felt fluttery and content. Kissing Remy again. Both forgetting the fact that they were in the cafeteria surrounded by their coworkers.

At that moment it was just them.

**A/N **…. The end. Yes that's the end. I didn't want to end it. But I really had nothing else to write about. Then this little bit popped into my head, and I knew it was the perfect way to end it. With House's blessing and them realizing they had found their true loves.

But do not despair lovely readers. I already have another idea. All sculpted out and ready to be started in my head (and on paper.) So that shouldn't take long to be started. Tell me what you think. Even if it's 'I hate you for ending it.'


End file.
